You Forget?
by SalurinChan
Summary: Lucy Have Amnesia in the middle of her mission. She was gone and her friends doesn't now where she went to, and since she doesn't even remember anything or everything..Her friends or Home.. Her guild too.. She was Guarded..By a Guardian That was once is Devil..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. I fell

An usual atsmophere has fully taken the guild..Laughing loudly… Drinking Beer as many as you want… and a companion beside you.

A blonde walking towards mira with a grin

"Miraa~ I want to take this job" Lucy smiled happily and giving mirajane a form of request

"Okaaay… Lucy don't you think this one is kinda hard?" Mirajane asked when she readed the request " nah..it's only fighting one monster in order to safe the Lolz Village.. " Lucy smiled.. and Lolz Village is some random name…

"is natsu coming?" Mirajane Tilted her head

"no he doesn't.. he is on mission and I need some rent quickly and I can't always wait for him"

"if you insist… Be carefull okay?" Mirajane worried

"okay—okay—" Lucy wave her hand and get out of the guild..

'_hope she's really okay.. I hear that monster really dangerous' _Mirajane thought… she held her hand for the sign of worrynes

Lucy smiled and singing in her way of mission… she has a happy feeling of unknown reason.. she started to run to the train station…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

TIME SKIP : she already on the Lolz Village…

"so this is lolz village? Where's the mayor..? He's the one who requested this.." Lucy has troubled face because it took long enough to go to lolz village…

Lucy looked at the map " Turn right.. left.. and uhhhk" Lucy confused and doing the map says..

"it says the mayor house is….HERE!" lucy stopped and looked up… "wow it's freaking big" Lucy amazed and goes slowly to the big black gate..

There's a guardian there.. with such an Neat armor..And cold Face.. Lucy approached him gently

"a-ano.. is this the mayor house?" Lucy asked with a smile

"are you from the guild Fairy tail?" He asked.. He said it Quickly

"Yes.. Correct"  
"then please come in.. The mayor has waiten" The Guardian Opened the gate and it present a big estate…

"Thank you" Lucy smiled and followed the guardian instruction..

After the damn-long-walk-at-the-elegant-corridor-following-a cold-guardian..

Lucy has arrived at big Door… it was white-elegant-neat.. Lucy was terribly nervous and the guardian has leave her alone..

'_why such rich people is giving such job like this _' Lucy thought but she can't make the mayor wait anymore…thus she knocked

"Who's there?" someone was talking in there

"a guest" Lucy decided to take a joke.. a little

"guest who?" Lucy surprised he take the joke

"Guest of your request"

"Come in"

Lucy took a deep breath and opened the big door.. She stepped in and closed the door and she bow quickly

"Im from fairy tail, accepting your request sir" Lucy closed her eyes nervously.. but she heard a chuckled " I have known that of course… and please raise you head.." The man speaking.. Lucy raised her head carefully… The room was like her Father Workroom.. But different…

The person was Smiling and Giving a nice, gently face….He tilted his head

"My name is Lolz ( HAHA XD) And you may have think like ' why such rich people is giving such a job like this' arent'cha?" He laughed

"it seems you have the power to read my mind" Lucy laughed a little "Ah.. about this job… This monster is actually pretty dangerous.."The mayour wearing a white suit and mumbles slowly

Lucy listened carefully and sitting in the chair that is prepared in front of the mayour..

"My wife has died because of this monster and my daughter have gone through coma" He looked down.. His face showing a painfull face and clenching his hand into a fist

"my… Im so sorry sir" Lucy feeling guilty " Don't be… You know what people said '**revenge is sweet**" He laughed so hard..and he rolled his tongue

"Many of the citizen has died because of this monster… no one is a mage in this village as you see"The mayor explained

"He's at the mini-lolz Forest… He's always in that place… Ehem.. Ms?"He Coughed a little and stare at lucy "ah.. Lucy, Lucy Heartphillia" Lucy smiled big as she could..

The mayor eyes is widen but quickly smiled " that's a lovely Name.. and she can use human forms" The mayor smiled at him and smile at lucy, who's currently walking toward the door.. Lucy stepped outside… "Yes sir… I'll do my best" Lucy wave her hand and get outside, She gently closed the door but she could have swore that The mayor face has a painful looking and almost wanted to cry..

she Walked slowly and she thankfully remember the way out so she doesn't need to get worry..

"How can probally dangerous this monster could be..? lucy mumbles… wandering herself at the corridor..she crossed her arm.

There was a girl passing by.. She was wearing a maid uniform.. Her Brown Hair Was long until her wraist.. and Her eyes was beautiful… and her pale skin…

She smiled at lucy… The smile was pretty like a lovely Butterfly.. Lucy Felt she met her somewhere… But where? But she don't want to bothered by it so she hurried to go outside..Leaving the smiled maid.

"lalalaal~ to the Mini-Lolz Forest" Lucy sang and walking into a forest and following the instruction that the citizen gave.. but the end of their word were like this

"You gonna go there? Don't Be Insane kay?"

"You wanna die by going to that forest?''

"Be carefulll"

"I got an awesome scar all over my body because of that damn monster"

And many of it like trying to stop her for going or mock her that she wanna died But they didn't mock that badly..

Some people giving her cheer for beating up the monster, Lucy only laughed and faster her walk toward the forest.

Lucy has finally arrived at front of the forest.. It was Dark but it's still Noon… It gave dangerous aura.. and a voice echoing all over the forest " seriously, it's damn scary here" Lucy yelled and hugging herself because it was scary and cold…when she took step into the forest..

Bushes was moving and making soung and lucy is….. scared already. She could have waiten natsu but the landlady wouldn't want to wait, Gray and Erza was on mission too. Lucy can't took wendy because it's dangerous.

She yelled but she knows no one not gonna answer her voice… "a person that is cute like me shouldn't be here uhk" Lucy praising herself but there's no way that she is going back because there are no word 'giving up' in fairy tail!

"Stop praising yourself and just go home" The cold voice was echoing and enough to make lucy shivering… she looked aroung nervously "w-who?"

"here.." It was a person… it was a woman, she have long dark purple hair and fit for the forest as her backround… cold eyes… and good body.. " EEEEEEPPP" Lucy Yelled and Confused.. that person was using short-kimono I guess just like Erza wore in The daimatou Enbu tournament but it's more dark and more purple

"Don't just shout like that and let me guess… Stray Cat, huh?"She hissed and feel annoyed for lucy presence

"I-im not a stray cat!" Lucy yelled

"Then what? Stray blondie?"

"No, duh"

"Im serious… get out of this place or you'll get killed"

"im doing a mission y'know" Lucy stopped shiver and calmed.

"hm? What mission?"

"to kill a monster that live in here… I guess?"

"You guess? Do you even have the gut's?" She laughed and pressing her hand to her stomarch… lucy angered..

"HEY! Im strong enough you know!" Lucy yelled " but why are you here? Aren't the forest is dangerous" Lucy stopped her angered and started calm

"Hmm? I live in here"

"Is your house is even fit here?"

"THIS IS my house"

"W-wha?"

"what? Scared?"

"No it's just I feel pity for you cuz' your house it's like haunted.." Lucy shook her head

"Hey! I don't need your pity"

"Ah…. Wait if you Live here then?"

"you finally got that right"

"but aren't you a person?" Lucy shivered and taking step back

"Pretty beautyfull for being a monster right?" She chuckled and prasing herself '…_and she can use human forms' _The voice of mayour is echoing at lucy head "ah" Lucy realized

"Finally realized, heh?" The woman smiled coldly

"Well I didn't know it's a girl" Lucy scratching her head "b-but back to the point"

"look.. Im kind enough to let you just run away right now because im sleepy"

"im not gonna going back! I can't failed my job here!"

"You pretty stubborn but since you Throw away a good chance you better be prepared" The woman started to make move fast.. she running fast to lucy

"L-LEO" Lucy yelled and showing a golden key that are showing some light...  
"time to date? Princess?" Leo popped with a smile and stopping the woman

"Now I know why virgo and you are sibling" Lucy said and trying to step back "We are not actually related but why are you in a scary forest? I though you were like _' a cute girl like me should't be here_" Leo make a girl voice mockingly and took a look around

"HEY! STOP TALKING AND FIGHT THAT WOMAN ALREADY!" Lucy snapped but tried to hide the truth

"you are very talkative huh? Princess?" The woman giggled in the middle fighting with leo..

"uh… shut up" Lucy looked away in embarrassment

"But… A strong Zodiac like him can't beat me" The woman turn her hand into a wolf hand… She stabbed leo in his chest with her long black nail.. Leo ended up coughing blood..

"Ahk.." His mouth full of blood

"L-leo" lucy yelled and worried seeing leo falling

"eh-eh-eh V-VIRGO" Lucy summoned Virgo quickly

"Time for punishment, princess?" Virgo bowed her head "NO" Lucy snapped

"J-Just Beat that woman" Lucy pointing at the woman  
" I afraid No, Princess" Virgo Refused

"Eh why?""Because…..Your life is in her hand"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Nee-san

" wh-why?"

"Seems like your spirit more smart than you" The woman laughed and takes move forward lucy but lucy takes step back

"Princess.. It seems like you has fallen to her trap" Virgo walked toward loke and putting loke head into virgo lap

"Trap? What do you mean?" Lucy asked and still taking step back

"when you were talking much, im was doing my magic well to make it simple it's like life link you know" The woman explained and crossed her arm "and thank you for being talkative" She continued

"w-why?" Lucy stared at the woman

"To be honest.. im weak"

"weak?"

"since you're a mage, you have a chance to beat me and I can only beat normal humans"

'_ah come to think of it the mayour said this village never has mage'_ lucy thought and giving the woman blank stare

"Loke, virgo, you guys can go back" Lucy smiled at her two spirits and when virgo and loke gone to the spirit world, lucy gave a death stare at the woman..

"so I must stuck with you then" Lucy crossed her arms and raising her eyebrow

"no… only our life is linked and we don't get hurt either, so just be calm"

"how can I be calm when my life is linked to someone?" lucy snapped

"follow me" the woman goes straight and not looking back. "what? To where?"lucy asked watching her back. "I say follow" the woman doesn't look back and giving such a cold tone.

In the end lucy followed her slowly and getting near to her, lucy was asking many times like where we going to the woman "you haven't even introduced your name too" Lucy yelled when they taking a long walk and the woman not saying anything.

"just call me kumiko" she answered and still not looking back

"ah mine is-"

"I already know.. lucy, right?"

"how?"

"sure I know.. I know it because some people call your name"

"you ears is that good?"

"praise me more"

The more they talking about little thing… Lucy forgot that she is in on her mission..

The more they talking about little thing… the more lucy thinks kumiko is actually nice..

"hey why aren't we stopping?"Lucy asked

"it's just a little more and we done"

Kumiko stopped and lucy did the same thing, the stopped at the cliff and kumiko told lucy to get near her.. Lucy is actually shivered because the cold wind touched her body.

"come here" Kumiko said to lucy who is shivering, thus lucy walk near kumiko

"why are we here?" Lucy asked and she tilted her head

"Lucy…"

"yeah?"

"Forgive me"

"what?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eh?"

Kumiko pushed lucy down… The height was really really scary and lucy let her guard down..Lucy eyes widened in shock her mouth is open but she can't scream… she wanted to call her spirits but she can't move.. She saw kumiko face it was a painfull face..

Why she has painfull face?

Wait Kumiko is crying?

I don't know anything right now

. . . ._..._

"nee-san…" who?

Sound so familiar… who?...

Why is everything do blank?

Even if I can't really see enough I can feel a presence of someone…

"nee-san! " That Voice called me, again… When I open my eyes, all I see was a person crying. She has long brown hair until her wrist, her eyes is full of tear and she's wearing a frilly-pink dress..

"S-she awake!" The man in white suit yelled in shocked and started to checked for my body stats..

When a couple minutes passed the doctor and the nurse went out leaving me with a girl that I think she always crying..

She cry many time and wipe it many times…oh she looked at me.

"Nee-san are you okay?" she asked and giving a painfull smile

"im fine"

"that's good, do you want to go home now?"

"sure"

"can you stand up?"

"I think I can"

"I'll help you"

She helped me standing up from the bed… and touching me gently… I changed my clothes into a simple dress that was prepared by the girl.

Thus for a hour passing by… I was in big estate.. I was guarded into a room or I would say 'IT LOOKS LIKE A VIP ROOM, then they leave me with the brown hair girl..

She asked me a thousand times about my health and what I want for dinner…

" nee-san why don't we got to library?"

"im kinda tired"

"Okay! I won't push you since you has just gone back from hospital"

She smiled at me widely…

"hey can I ask you something?"

"sure, anything for you… nee-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"who are you?"

I tilted my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Why him?

"who are you"

I tilted my head.

I said it innocently and I saw her almost cry "Please wait a minute, okay?" she stood up when we both hear someone knocked the door, I nodded.

It turned out to be a old man with white suit, he smiled at me " are you wondering why are you here?" he asked. I nodded, he sitted at a chair and stare at me. The girl sit next to the old man.

"can you tell me about your life first? I need to confirm what you don't know" he asked and giving a blank stare to me " Im a girl, a celestial spirit mage and I haven't joined a guild yet and my dad and mom died and that's all I know" I say it to him.

'_so she doesn't remember her guild' _the man thought.

"you do know your name right?" He asked, I nodded.

"well to the point… you were from a guild and you has accepted my request but in the middle of your job, you got beaten up and lost your memory a bit" He explained

"and it may be random but this girl beside me is Michelle Lobster, she is your cousin actually" He continued

"My cousin?"

"yes your cousin"

"what guild am I from?"

"Unfortunaly, I don't exactly know" He lied

"I f-failed my job"

"don't worry, I don't blame you"

"But I don't remember my place, either"

"then im offering you a place"

"wh-wha?I don't want to trouble you"

"Oh please! This is my decision beside my michelle will gladly accept for you being her and this is her choice too, to make you stay here"

"Well….." I hesitased

"Michelle has no friends when she moved out from your place… "

"My place?"

"yes your place, maybe you don't really remember since you were small" I saw Michelle looked down.

And… Somehow that is kinda familiar… I kinda remember her playing at the heartphillia estate..and she moved out.

"will you accept my offer?" he asked again

"sure.. it'll be my pleasure, sir" I answered and smiled at him, he stood up "Since you don't remember anything.. Or Everything.. I giving you a Body guard for your safety" HeExplained and someone Came in when the old man instructed someone at the door…

"a-a B-bodyGuard?"

"well yes… is for you safety and I actually has to go overseas" and without looking back. The oldmann get out and hurried to the place he must to go.

"Don't worry nee-san, Im here" Michelle Smiled happily to me and im giving a blank stare at the unknown Person.

"I'll Be Guarding you…24 hours…And im helping you To regain your memories too. Pleased to meet you" He stated and bow… He has Blue hair and he is wearing a long black jacket…

"ah… Please Take care of me" I smiled at him and he raised his head carefully

"Nee-san Do you want to play something?" Michelle asked and sit beside me

"Eh?"

'_Michelle has no friends when she moved out from your place_…' The old man voice echoing in my head _'she must be lonely'_ i thought.

"Then why don't we go shopping?"

"S-shopping?"

"yes.. in that way we may know each other taste at fashion and get to know better" I smiled at her when she smile widely…

"ah but I don't have any money" I lowered my head "no worries.. I have many allowance from papa" Michelle put her hand on my shoulder

"is that okay?"

"anything for nee-san"

"then let's get ready"

xXx

Normal P.O.V.

After a minute passed by…. The three of them goes to the central…

"wait.. I haven't know your name yet" Lucy looked at the bodyguard before they went to shopping..

"My name?" He answered

"yes tell me your name"

"Jellal…Jellal Fernandez"

"eeh? I feel somewhat familiar" Lucy stared at Jellal Face

"that because we have met somewhere"

"really?"

"yes… Michelle-sama pick me that she thought I was a perfect candidate"

"Michelle?"

"ah yeah I pick him because he was a prisoner and friends with you" Michelle smiled

"ooh is that- wait a prisoner?"

"yeah Im a prisoner"

"why you pick a prisoner, michelle?"

"isn't a prisoner is strong? I thought that he was perfect because he is strong and your friends"

"but how did the council agree to let him out?"

"I bought him…"

Silence was gained…

'_man… Rich people can do what the want huh_' lucy thought and sighed "well don't waste our time! Let's get shopping"lucy said and she was energetic

The three was actually having fun.. Jellal Stat 'Bodyguard' turn into 'A friend who carrying stuff'

"I don't feel like im a bodyguard anymore" jellal pouted.. His hand was full of stuff. The girls Laughed and still running around the city.. All the citizens became good friends with lucy and michelle.

They bought many stuff and friends with the citizens… And Jellal was troubled by the girls…

'_it's fun but why do I feel like something is missing?_' Lucy thought when michelle is changing room.. Jellal noticed Lucy faces, it feels like he can ready lucy mind.

"My job is too help you regain your memories too..! so don't worry anything" Jellal pinched Lucy Cheeks and lucy annoyed

"oouch…. It hurts" Lucy yelled and pinched Jellal Back…

The both of them got the PINCHED-BATTLE!

xXx

"OOOOOOI" Natsu Yelled when he barged in the guild

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu Yelled in happiness.. The other welcoming back natsu and happy

"nye, Mwia..Wwhes Lushy?" Happy asked and his mouth full of Fish

"Happy.. Don't talk when you're eating" Erza snapped

"Erza right but yeah where's lucy?" Gray and natsu asked in unison

"Lucy? Oh she's on job.. she probally back soon" Mira answered and giving her smile..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hii minna…. Can I ask you guys a favor?

I actually want to make this into Jelu or Nalu

If natsu wins then it will be sad story probally for jellal

If jellal wins then it probally turn out into special-happy-ending I guess..

Please Voted between them… In the Polls

I begging you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. where are you?

It has been a week that lucy stays at the Lobster Estate, In a week.. All lucy knows is her Spirits relationship, She stills don't have a clue about her old friends. But her relationship with michelle and Jellal has became Very good and That's happen to the other citizens too.

"Hey I've been wondering this… Are you evil or something?"Lucy asked to Jellal, Right now their currect location is at the Lolz Park. They are sittin at the green grass.

"why do you ask?" Jellal smiled at lucy

"Because you are a prisoner, jerk"

"well… I tricked the council, kill people oh and I tricked my friends too"

"You're face showing that you are very proud… you are truly are a devil"

"at leats he still has heart, nee-san" Michelle Joined The conversation

"yeah" Lucy Nodded, She felt happy meeting her cousin for couple years ago, But between those happynes she felt lonely too because she have a feeling that there are something important but what?

"Hey Michelle?" Lucy Called Michelle when Michelle almost falling sleep, she opened her eyes. "yes, nee-san?"

"ehmm.. This may be random, But can we go to other town?"

"eh? W-why?" Michelle eyes widenen

"well… I've always wanted to see other town, you see.. can we?"

Michelle silenced and shivering… her eyes widenen and her scared feeling is almost capturing all her body but jellal stopped it.

"I don't think so, Lucy" Jellal Ruined Lucy happy atsmophere

Lucy glared at Jellal. "oh why? BodyGuard?" Lucy asked

"Because today there's a train accident" Jellal ignoring Lucy death glare, Lucy eyes widen.

"how did you know?"

"I have a feeling that you want to go so I must have checked at the train station or the others, Blondie"Jellal Smirked, Lucy sighed in defeat

"oh and your diary is suck!" Jellal laughed

"Hey! You read it?" Lucy shocked and pushing Jellal to the ground

"yeah and it sucks" Jellal still laughed

"don't read someone privacy thing and you say suck twice" Lucy snapped..

She still haven't really comfortable to have Jellal as a 24 hours Bodyguard, and Lucy is seriously not comfortable. And why? Because Jellal is sleeping beside her too.

_Flash back_

"_Kyaaaa~" Lucy screamed, she has just done bathing and now her new bodyguard saw her in just towel.  
"geez~ no need to scream" He hissed_

"_why are you here?"_

"_im your 24 hours bodyguard"_

"_I know and why are you here?"_

"_are you deaf? I said 24 HOURS! And that's including your bedtime-stories-time too"_

"_eh? And wait! I don't ready bedtime stories you know" Lucy feel hot to her face._

"_oh look what I found under your PILLOW" Jellal yelled at the words pillow, and he laughed too._

"_Jerks"_

"_Childish-Blondie"_

"_Bluekky"_

"_that's more like pocky you know"_

"_but I thought it's fits you so well"_

"_shut up"_

"_look im the one who supposed to be mad here! Now get out for a minute because im want to change!"_

_Lucy snapped and pointing at the door, Jellal sighed and get outside._

_End of Flash back_

Lucy Scoffed and took a long breath… She closed her eyes and feeling the wind.. hearing the birds singing..

"Hey I think it's getting raining soon! Let's go back or you guys get cold" Jellal stood up, ruining the great atsmophere. The girl awwwed and Jellal ignored it.

"you always ruining good atsmophere" Lucy Complained

"well that's Because im awesome" Jellal Replied

"I still wanna stay heeeree" Michelle cried and jellal sighed.

"Hurry up or get a cold!" Jellal Yelled and the girls not wanting to moved. "I buy you guys an-ice cream, kay?" Jellal smiled and trying to make the girls moved, and wow! The girls moved.

"I want mint" Lucy Yelled

"I want vanilla" Michelle yelled too

"and I'm using lucy money" Jellal sang

"what?"Lucy yelled

"yes you're money, blondie"

"don't call me blondie and we using your money her"

"oh no you don't! you never get my wallet"

"oh look I have a black wallet here"Lucy showed Jellal wallet and jellal looked at his pant " where the hell you got that?" Jellal snapped " I got it because I'm a smart"

"yay! Nee-san is smart" Michelle yelled nonsense

Time Skip : lolz! They already at their house

"Lucy, can you get some blanket in the storage with yuko-san? ( maid )" jellal asked

"what for?" lucy asked back

"your and michelle blankets is on the laundry and no more asking back! GO! GO!" Jellal pushed Lucy into Yuko direction. Lucy ended up getting the blankets.

"waaa im so tired" Michelle smiled

"hey how lond you gonna keep 'that'?" Jellal asked in serious tone

"'that'? well maybe forever?"

"You know that you can't keep 'that' Forever"

"I know and probally some a month I think?"

"you think?"

"it's for nee-san sake"

"or it's for you sake?"

"okay… maybe just a month.."

"promise that you'll tell her?"

"I promise"

"good"

Lucy suddenly barged in and bringing some blankets

"did you hear" Jellal eyes widen

"hear what?" Lucy asked, she tilted her head.

"you were farting when your coming"

"HEY I DID NOT!"

"kidding" Jellal sticking out his tongue to lucy and lucy yelled and pinched Jellal hands… it ended up turning into a fight.

xXx

"it's already a week, you think I can wait again?" Erza slammed her hand to the desk

"I still can't feel her scent, gramps" Natsu snapped

"well actually I have a massege from the who request the job that lucy took" Makarov stated and giving out a small white paper

"what did he say?" Gray asked with crossing his arm

"it says ' she will not get back'" makarov replied

"what's with that answer? I think it's better to kill that guy already!" Cana Yelled and slamming her hand into the wall with drunk face

"I don't think so… that guy goes overseas"

"so he's running away?" Gajeel said

"we can't found her anywhere, master" Levy lowered her head down

"lushy gwones" Happy sniffed

" YEAH I WANNA PUNCH THAT GUY TOO" natsu yelled and burning the desk in front of him

"In that case, why don't you look Lucy in the lolz village tomorrow. With erza and gray!" Makarov said and he raise his eyebrow

"ah.. master can I come too?" wendy asked while hugging her exceed

"well sure but be carefull"

Everyone Face were Pale… For a week they were not even a single trace of Lucy. And since the train has broken many times and there were accidents too. They can't go towards to the the train station.

Gray and Wendy has asked wherebout lucy to the landlady Lucy's apartement but she doesn't know too…

Mirajane has contacted the person who owned the request but he didn't answer…

Cana has been trying to see lucy condition through her cards magic but it failed..

Natsu and Erza is searching lucy to whole town but no clue…

'_Lucy, where is exactly are you?_' Everyone thought

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh poor them…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Frilly-Apron

It was a yawning lucy and a sleepy-head Michelle and a motherly Jellal at the morning.

"Hurry and Get up off bed, Lazy Girls" Jellal Yelling in front of the lazy girls, They both rubbed their eyes and when their eyes is normal.

"Pffffttt…Gyahaahhah! What the hell jellal!" Both girl laughing so hard that making jellal confused, he tilted his head "why are you guys laughing?" he asked innocently.

"Y-you w-w-e-a *cough* *Cough*" since the both laughed so much the became coughing many times. Jellal sighed.

"alright! Let's Go to the Dining Table first and drink so that you guys don't die from laughing" Jellal snapped and pulling the girls to the dinner table and force them to drink water..

They both has finally calmed down and took a long deep breath and they both didn't look at jellal at all, Jellal sighed and crossed his arm.

"so? What's the big deal" Jellal asked as he giving death stare at the girls.

"sorry… It's making me dying from laughing" Lucy Scoffed

"Don't Scoffed! Tell me the big deal"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"you are wearing a cute pink apron, jellal" They both told the truth and can't hold their laughment, Jellal gasped and looked at his clothes… It was true, He is wearing a frilly pink apron

"OMG! WHEN DID I WEAR THIS?" Jellal yelled in horror while the girls laughing out loud, After 1 hour of laughing and yelling…

"Oh The food is almost getting cold, let's eat it Michelle!" Lucy yelled as she started to eat fast

"h-hai, nee-san" Michelle Doing the same thing as lucy did and Jellal Only scoffed and now wearing a white shirt that has no apron on it, well duh. Why would he want to wear a frilly apron?

"aww… You looked cute on it" Lucy complained

"I bet you the one who were making me wearing this" jellal snapped

"ooops! Got found out! Help me Michelle" Lucy ran towards Michelle who is doing the dishes. Jellal followed Lucy in angered.

"don't listen to her! Michelle!" Jellal Yelled

"No! listen to ME" Lucy Yelled and in her heart she was smirking.

"Don't hurt nee-san" Michelle Hugged Lucy and giving a death glare at Jellal, Jellal sighed at defeat.

"ah yeah, I have something to discuss with you guys" Jellal Crossed his arm and giving a cool pose, "what?" Lucy asked as she let go hugging Michelle

"Since I was free as a prisoner, And someone might came to attack me because they think im wanted" Jellal said as he helped Michelle doing the dishes

"why would they do that?"

"The council didn't tell anyone, so im gonna wear half mask and im gonna change my name too when we are outside"

"Then what's your fake name?"

"im asking a help here"

"then…. Jelly?"

"seriously?"

"Jonjon?" Michelle joined the conversitasion and Has Finished the dishes

"what?" Jellal and Lucy yelled at unison

"eh? Well… Jinjin?"

"why your idea is like Ninja names?"

"Because jellal give me a ninja manga"

"Jellal what?"

"the are cool you know"

"Ha, Otaku"

"Shut up and help me by my nicknames"

"Bluekky"

"hell No"

"JenJen"

"stop with ninja names"

"Ferry?"

"what?"

"Blue-Bastard"

"do you really think I want that name?"

"Janjan"

"I SAID STOP WITH NINJA NAMES"

"Naruto?"

"Erkkss…. That's a ninja names too, right?"

"sakura?"

"im not a girl"

"Dell?"

"What?"

"dell, I said Dell"

"wow you said a normal name, Michelle"

"well it's almost like Jellal but I take that name"

And Thus The Three of them celebrating the name of 'Dell' " oh and where's the maid?" Lucy asked when she finally realized "they are taking a vacation" Jellal answered…

"I thought they were tired so I told them to take a vacation" Michelle smiled Gently

"Wow you are such a nice girl, Unlike that Blue-bastard there" lucy Patted Michelle head and grinning, Jellal snapped and they were continuing they happy moments

Lucy P.O.V.

"Nee-san, I will get a new pillow for you. Is that okay?" Michelle asked me when it's midnight

"you don't need to do that" I answered to this brown-haired- girl and giving a wide smile to her

"I want too, so can i?" She insisted

"if you insist, sure" I sighed defeat and right now, im sitting at my bed waiting for Michelle came.. This Place is sure Big and neat, Michelle was a good girl, Jellal a nice guy and that old man is totally a troller…

The Citizens were nice to me…  
This city has a good sight…

I think I can stay for this place for a long time..

"**Lucy Come Back"  
**w-who? That Voice was Echoing at my head, I can't tell wether is a girl or a guy.. it's like combined but who care! Whose Voice is this?

"**Where are you, Lucy?"**

The voice is Echoing at my Head, again. It's hurting it's making me want to yell…

Where are you? Im here of course…. What a dumb question

"**Please Don't Go anywhere"**

Don't Go anywhere? It's my freedom here and it's hurting My head already and I didn't know… tears Falling from my eyes and touching my cheek…

Tears?

Why does I feel like wanting to running away?

Is Hurting my head already….

Someone… Help me…

I hit my head at something

"LUCYY!"

"answer me…..Oi! answer!"

Ah… My ears hurting,,….. who is it…. My Head is shaking.. OMG WERE THERE AN EARTHQUAKE? ..

I opened my eyes in horror but….."Jellal?"

"You were collapsed and before that.. You were yelling like you got hurt or something"Jellal snapped and his Face… it's scary.. It's making me shivered

"r-really? Sorry" I apologized and crying already…

"why did you yelling there?" Jellal softened his Face and letting Lucy Rest her head at pillow

"care Explain to me? Milady?" He continued his words

"sure"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Guys…I need More vote on my polls….

I begging you guys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. I care you know!

"Sure"

"ah…. MICHELLE" Lucy yelled hard and making my eyes widen

"shush! She's sleeping.. She's the one who told me that you collapsed" Jella Pointed to a next bed that owned by Michelle.. She's sleeping peacefully buther eyes were swollen. Just for people for who confused a little, Michelle and Lucy bed is in one room and Jellal sleep on the couch.

"S-she did?"

"yeah she were crying coming to me… She were like 'nee-san! It's nee-san' and then she fainted… so I bought her here and drawing something on your face" Jellal Explained when he put a blanket to cover Michelle body.

"I see….w-wait! What? You draw something on my face?" Lucy put her hand on her cheeks and finding mirror at her drawer….Oh my… Lucy cute face turned into a monster

"GYAHAHAH! YOU JUST REALIZED?" Jellal Laughed

"WHY YOU! MY FACE!"

"YOU LOOK TOTALLY UGLY!"

"YOU MEANIE! GET YOUR FACE HERE!" Lucy snapped and Following Jellal, Who is running outside the room for his safetyness..

"LIKE HELL I WOULD WANT!"

"DON'T RUN! STOP"

"IF I STOP, WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO ME?" By the way.. They still running because the corridor is too-damn-long.

"I KILL YOU, OF COURSE!"  
"YEA RIGHT! LIKE I WOULD WANT TO GET KILLED"

In the end they running together and yelling too… Jellal write something at lucy face like 'Childish Blondie' 'stupid' 'idiot' and other mocking-words.. Lucy running full of determation and angered while Jellal is running from hell…

Lolz… Jellal is hiding in storage_, 'HA! She will never found me'_ Jellal thought and have evil smirk at his face.. _'I took my words back' _Jella thought again when Lucy found him, Now jellal life is in danger.

Lucy write many thing at jellal face and to make it worse.. Jellal is totally look screwed… Lucy write something like 'Bluekky' 'Jerks' 'Bastard' 'Pink-Mama'

"why do I have something like Pink mama?" Jellal Cried when he found a mirror at the storage…

"well… You were wearing frilly pink apron in the morning right?" Lucy Grinned victory

"yes…and mama?"

"you are totally acting like our mom!"

Jellal sighed in defeat and they wiping their face with Jellal handkerchief..

"So…?"

"so what?"

" why did you collapsed?"

"ah…."

"The maid is in Vacation and Michelle is sleeping… You can tell me now"

Lucy hesitased and sitting at the floor with crossing her legs, Jellal did the same thing.

"but it hurts when I think about it again.."Lucy complained, "lucy, my job is to help you regain your memories too.. so give me a detail" Jellal Said as he patted Lucy head. " But you never help me regain my memories"

"that becase it's need time or you'll hurt yourself"

"I won't hurt"

"like collapsed?"

Lucy Scoffed… "Lucy… Time is always needed to heal feelings" Jellal Smiled..

Lucy sighed in defeat and lowered her head, Jellal perked his ears.

"someone was calling me back there" lucy has finally talk

"but no one was there.. that voice is echoing at my head" lucy continued.

" was it a girl or a boy?"

"it was like many people"

"then….?"

"I saw a picture in my head.."

"a picture?"

"yeah… there was me and others… but I can't see their face" Lucy put her hand at her head

"can you remember a little?"

"no… it's hurts so much" Lucy closed her eyes in pain

"then… I will guessed.. Just tell me if im right, okay?"

"how do you know with guessing?"

"I was your friend before you got amnesia"

Lucy Nodded and perked her ears when Jellal slowly opened his mouth

"how many people were there?"

"I think 10 more I guess?"

'_then it's almost whole guild_' Jellal thought

"were there was 3 cats flying?"

"yeah"

"3 blue-haired people"

Hesitased, Nodded.

"3 white-haired people?"

Nodded..

"were there a 2 child?"

Nodded…

"there's a red haired girl wearing armor?"

Nodded

"Blue-hair man with no clothes on?"

Nodded

"and…. A pink haired man beside you?"

Lucy nodded and feel hurt at that time… Jellal noticed and lowered his head " Lucy, You feel happy when you saw that picture right?" Jellal asked and stare at lucy.

Lucy eyes widenen "are you a mind-reader?"

"hahaha I don't think so but im awesome right?" Jellal laughed and scratching his head, And that was Lucy heart pounding and her cheeks became pink " why don't we go to sleep now?" Jellal stood up and lucy too.

They both get out of the storage " hey im gonna use washroom first so you go first, kay?" Jellal smiled as lucy nodded and get out first.. she took a glance to Jellal " Don't be long okay?" Jellal nodded. Lucy was not in the storage anymore

"Now get out" Jellal commanded as his smile gone, a person get in the storage and saw Jellal

"You hear her, You know that she feels happy with her Friends" Jellal said as he crossed his arm and stare at that person

"Can't you just get her memories back?" Jellal still talking

"1 week is not enough" The person has finally talk

"But at least we can go to magnolia tomorrow" The person continued, Jellal eyes widenen "Tomorrow? Isn't that too fast?" He asked

"well of course we must not get into Fairy tail area" The person answered

"You got guts too, making Lucy stays here first because you heard from the Team natsu is looking for lucy"

"yeah"

"you even tried to make lucy scent is nowhere to be found so that Natsu can't find Lucy"

"uhk….yeah"

"You even make false request for lucy, from the starts"

"y-yeah"

"You even make someone called 'kumiko' to push Lucy from the cliff so that Lucy had amnesia"

"i-its for nee-san sake"

"No, It's for you sake"

"Nee-san might remember her friends when she saw Team natsu" Michelle shivered..

"Sometime… You must let go someone…."

"I don't want to let go nee-san" Michelle Tears were fall from her eyes, she cried even more and fallen to her knees…

"Then you like watching Lucy suffering from her memories?" Jellal let go of his arm and takes move forward to Michelle

"N-no… But I love her t-than anyone else!"

"Just like her friends does"

"i-I don't w-want to let go of nee-san anymore" Michelle screamed

"Her nakama too"

"I just w-want nee-san stays like before! Not like always with them" Michelle snapped

"Then greet her, Hug her, Laugh for her, Cried for her and most of all… Smile for her" Jellal felt guilt for the suffering Michelle

"How can I do that when nee-san never even remember me?"

"Make her remember"

"if she c-can't?"

"Make new memories"

"new?"  
"yes… Don't give up on your way and feelings… Im sure Lucy is happy to meet you… Now let's go To your room and meet lucy and hug her as much as you want" Jellal Patted Michelle head and help her stood up.

Michelle still crying and wiping her tears many times… She hiccupping many times..

Jellal patted her head and opened the doors

" M-michelle!"Lucy Yelled and ran towards Michelle, "why are you not in the bed? Why are you crying? Your eyes is swollen! Are you okay?" Lucy worried and punched Jellal at the face

"what was that for?" Jellal snapped

"it's for making Michelle Cry!"

"I didn't even make her cry!"

Lucy was ready to make punch but Michelle stopped her "n-nee-san it's not Jellal fault… I was g-going i-in-into the wash room and then I s-saw crockroach…" Michelle hiccupping " A-and then I f-freaked out and cry and s-scream too…. And then j-jellal helped me" Michelle continued her words

"no wonder I hear someone scream! I was worried" Lucy took Michelled hands and wiped Michelle tears

'_Then greet her, Hug her, Laugh for her, Cried for her and most of all… Smile for her' _Jellal voice was echoed at Michelle head and thus she looked straight at lucy face..

Michelle smiled and hugged her… Lucy confused but she still hugged her back

"alright girls! Stop your dramatic times and go to SLEEP!" Jellal pushed the girls towards their beds and the girls laughed. And thus they went to sleep

Lucy sleep very fast.. maybe because she was tired… Jellal put the blanket to the girls and smiled for them, he went to lucy face..

"what a weird face" Jellal mumbles and grinned and kissed Lucy forehead, He walked towards Michelle beds too and look at Michelle face

"hey you haven't sleep yet right?" Jellal asked

"unh.." Michelle answered

"Can I ask something?"

"w-what?"

"Who's Kumiko?

.

.

.

.

.

"i-it's…..Me"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. I don't know you

"kyaaaa~" Lucy Yelled and stretching her arm.. She's yawning really hard.

"I prepared the breakfast so get off the bed" Jellal Yelled as he came in the room, seeing the girls is lazy to get up. Jellal is holding a spatula.

"not wearing your cute apron, heh?" Lucy teased and Jellal almost freaked out, Unfortunaly Jellal is wearing Normal blue apron NOT Frilly pink apron, Too bad.

"Shut up and get your ass to the dinning table"

"hai..hai.. Mama" Both girls stood of from the bed.

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING MAMA?" Jellal snapped.  
"you!" The girls run away from jellal and ran toward the dining table, The both sit in the chair and preparing to dig in their breakfast.

"Hurry eat up!" Jellal Yelled as he looked the girls lazy eating the breakfast, even though the breakfast is actually delicious.

"Nee-san, You have rice on your cheek" Michelle smile at Lucy who is yawning very hard, Lucy gasped "where?" lucy putting her hand on her cheek but her hand missed the rice.

"Here" Michelle gently took away the rice that is still remaining at lucy cheeks, Lucy thanked her while Jellal stared at those two girls happiness moment.

_Flashback_

"_it's…me"_

"_wh-what?!" Jellal tried hard to not yelling so that Lucy not opening her eyes or eavesdropping their conversation._

"_Well I said is… me"_

"_you….You really want lucy back, heh"_

"_o-of course"_

"_you even pushed her from the cliff but ended up saving her and used magic to erase her memories… "_

"_i-it's hurt to see n-nee-san just f-fall like that" Michelle letting her tears falling down from her eyes, remembering what happens. She clenched her hands._

"_then why not use magic from the first time?"_

"_E-everyone will do anything for they b-beloved ones…"_

"_I don't think that make sense, and where her stampt guild actually? I've been thinking that when I first saw her"_

"_I erase them"_

"_Aren't the one can erase them only the guild master?"_

"_I've just use magic to hide them for a while"_

"_is that so…and how come Team Natsu retreat?"_

"_i.. I manipulated the citizen.."_

"_Really….heh?"_

_Jellal hear Nothing voice but seeing Michelle ended up sleeping with wet pillow and Jellal sighed…Leaving the girls sleeping peacefully and of course… Guarding the girls too._

_End of flashback_

"Hey I have something to say…" Jellal stopped the happy atsmophere making the girls stare at him

"whuat?" lucy mouth is full of food

"we…"

**xXx**

_**Yesterday- Team Natsu goes to the resque!**_

"i…w-will…Ne-never… u-ussee…train..a-again" Natsu complained and panting making gray disgusted.

"you always say that, natsu" Happy raised his arm " Im sorry Natsu-san, I can't use troia because my power has decreased when I heal team shadow gear from mission" Wendy apolitic face, Her Exceed is Levy and mirajane cleaning the library… Thought she is worried about wendy but wendy is still shouting showing that she is okay!

"a-ano… do you know a girl with blonde hair" Wendy has taken step to find lucy by talking to an old woman, the old woman seems taking time to thinking.

"You mean Miss Lucy?" The old woman asked and smiling to the certain little blue-haired-girl, their eyes widenen quickly.

"Y-you know her? TELL ME" Natsu shouted making a crowd walk near them and the old woman suprised

"YEAH HURRY AND TELL US" Gray shouted

"Na-natsu-san, gray-san I think you guys shouldn't shout" Wendy shivered and tried to stop the boys determination "and you guys is making a n-noise"Wendy continued

"what are you gonna do to her? She's a nice girl y'know" Some of the crowd say when the hear that Team natsu is finding Lucy ( REMEMBER, ALMOST THE WHOLE CITIZENS KNOW LUCY AND MICHELLE )

"We're her friends.. She has been long enough gone from the guild" Erza takes step forward trying to make the crowd not thinking negative thought about them "yeah! We are her partners!" Happy Shouted helping erza.

"G-guild? But Lucy-nee doesn't have guild stamp around her body!" some child shouted behind the old woman ( don't get it? Read the flashback, bro )

"She has one, one her right hand!" Gray hissed toward the kid behind the old woman and showing where lucy stamp guild was with his right hand "b-but I saw nothing!" The child talk back and the crowd agreeing the child shout.

"what do you mean? Im sure she has one" Erza tried to softened her voice towards the child so that the child stopped the trembling

"YOU'RE LYING ARE YOU,HEH?" A tenageer voice in the middle of the crowd shout with cold tone and the others agreeing "GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU JUST TALKING NONSENSE" The crowd shout together.

And someone even dare throwing a hard rock towards The armored woman, Making the left hand of her bleeding "E-erza-san!" Wendy ran to Erza who is trying to stop the bleeding at her left arm and healing her left arm with one of her magic.

"WHY YOU" Natsu roared making the crowd stepping back, But… Rock still coming after them from nowhere making the Sky dragon slayer trembling

"w-wait! We don't mean anything bad!" Wendy tried to stop the angered crowd "oh really? You guys probally after her because she is the cousin of Lobster kornzern, arent'cha?" An old man hissed and won't stop the rock throwing battle..

The old woman still silenced and protecting her grandchild, She is observing them instead of throwing rock or shouting something mocking to them.

"L-lobster kornzern? We do not know anything about that" Gray used his ice magic to make ice shield, Protecting Wendy who is healing Erza left arm. Erza hurried stood up and summon one of her swords and swing it toward the crowd.

"we do not taking her because she is the cousin of who-is-this-lobster-kornzern-thing but because she is our comrade!" Erza shouted and glaring from the mocking crowd.

"YEAH YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Natsu roared and fire was around them making the crowd shout things like "H-he is a mage! Hurry Shoo them out the town" "he wanna friccking kill us!" "A F-fire? Maybe he's playing with us! Yaay" - you know child innocent, right?

"N-natsu-san! I think we better retreat for a second" Wendy whispered and Natsu just like give wth-are-you-thinking- about look to Wendy "it's just more worse and some people think us like we are a bad guys and Erza already snapped and Gray still shouting and I think we need to insvestigate to what they are saying" Wendy Explained, she is trembling as well.

Seeing Gray and Erza fighting them like that just like something is wrong… Natsu Nodded and whispered to gray like wendy said While Wendy whispered something at Erza…

The agree to retreat for a while and hurried to get out the town before it's more worse..

Time skip : the at the traaain

"Im still confused… " Wendy mumbles as she hold her hand to her other hands

"Im confused about the Lobster thing" Gray hissed, He's sitting near the window.

"aren't lobster a food? Im getting hungry" Natsu said while touching his growling stomach, He feel fine when Wendy magic is increased a bit and she is putting troia at him.

"We should eat later but I think we should investigate a bit about Lolz Village a bit" Erza Crossed her arms.

"I heard that Lolz village is a nice town and nice citizen but heck! When we set our foot on it, they just like 'hey! You're stepping at my money' " Gray Annoyed by the thing citizen did, it make some bruises on his body thought he still protecting his body with his ice magic

"I think there's still a reason on that" Wendy tilted her head and tried to calm down the annoyed ice magic

"Yes.. and our top priority now is getting lucy back to guild" Erza looked at her left arm that are healed by wendy

"aye! We should ask Levy or mirajane about this!" Happy sharpened his eyes, he feel guilt because he left team natsu when he spotted a fish. When he came back he found an annoyed gray, A hungry Natsu, A sad wendy and a cold Erza.

"I felt my pride is down because we retreating" Natsu roared

"it would be more worse if we don't retreat earlier… Erza lost in her thought too" Gray Clenching his left arm making a fist while his right arm is under the chin.

Time skip yay : at the guild

"found Lucy there?" Mirajane and Makarov asked in unison with worried face

"No heck NO" Team natsu roared and calmed down… The explained the thing happened to them on Lolz Village, Making the others that are worried eyes widenen.

"My…. They did that?" Mirajane almost didn't believed since when last year she is visiting the Lolz village for a vacation, The citizen were incredible nice!

"Actually…. I did found out some things on Lolz Village" Levy joined the dark atsmophere " it seems that Losbter Famly is one of wealthy Bussiness and the own Lolz Village" Levy continued making the other ear perked up.

"The were considered as a Nice Wealthy Famly from the other wealthy bussines" Levy holding a big old brown book, Gray slammed his hands on the desk.

"Nice my ass! The citizen aren't even frickking nice!" Gray shouted and Mirajane tied up gray with a rope so that he doesn't stop Levy explained thing

"The Losbter Famly are in good terms with the Heartphillia Famly, With their Friendship bonds that are hard to cut they are considered as Cousin actually" Levy continued her words

"I see.. That's why the were yelling about cousin things" Erza mumbles

"It seems they are not really like mage because they don't usually saw every day but, the will be nice if there are from the request or a guest of hotel" Mirajane continued Levy words so that Levy won't be panting much

"so that's why the are only nice to Mirajane and not to us" Natsu Hissed and crossing his arm

"but the thinks is… how can the CAN'T see lucy's guild stamp when it's easy to SEE?" Happy asked when he heard Team Natsu explained some.

"I don't think I know that one" Levy felt guilt inside her heart, Her best friends is gone for a week and there haven't been a contact about her.

"Juvia thinks is still good as this far!" Juvia stood up from the chair and ruining the dark atsmophere

"whaddaya mean by that?" Natsu asked and staring at Gray stalker

"as far as Juvia hear is that the citizen throwing rock at Team Natsu in order to protect love rival or something like that, no?" Juvia sharpened her Eyes and looked at her gray-sama.

Everyone nodded

"Then.. Love rival is still safe under the care right? Since there is no way that the citizen would do something cruel like that, Juvia think" Juvia said "Which Juvia means is.. That we should get a nice bond with the citizen first so that they don't suspect us and we can get to know lucy condition First" Juvia continued her words

"ah… I think juvia is right! Natsu-san and gray-san always shouting at them" Wendy opened her mouth while the boys can only shut up because it's the truth

"But.. they already have negative thinking about us!" Erza said while taking a bite from her cake ( don't even ask me how she get the cake )

"Juvia already investigate with Levy-san… Juvia already bought 2 voucher ticket to lolz Village" Juvia showed a 2 ticked to Lolz Village 5-star Hotel " But Juvia think the one should go is the one that has citizens suspect" Juvia swinging the voucher making the other mouth forming 'o'

"JUVIA, YOU SMART AREN'TCHA?" Gray smiled and praised Juvia, Juvia became melt because of gray Awesome smile. " then juvia takes one! And poorly… Gray cannot come because he is already one of suspect" Mirajane gave a sad smile watching Juvia Melt to Frozen.

"let's just make gray in disguise!" Levy tried to cheer Juvia up and Mirajane eyes were sparkling….

And thus.. Mirajane and levy bought gray to the unknown room and making Gray wears wig and unknown clothes…. Just think about Gray in disguise like in ova 3!

Juvia was Melting….. and then.. Tommorow..

Juvia and Gray is ready.. The have fully tried to act like a couple and making Juvia melt of course.. And tried not to look like one of suspect..

Let the Team gray goes to the resque!

xXx

_**Review is one of my source of happiness…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Cotton candy

" We…. Gonna go to Magnolia this afternoon" Jellal said and taking a bite from his own made Breakfast, Lucy eyes widenen in surprise and happiness.

"R-really?" Lucy is making sure, her smile was widenen.

"yeah… it's Michelle choice, So hurry.. Bath-changeclothes-get- READY" Jellal voice was making lucy heart attack

"you don't have to shout like that!" Lucy snapped, jellal was laughing making Lucy flustered and panicked " ah.. but Michelle c-choice?" Lucy continued and looked at the cute brown haired girl

"Yes.. I thought it will be good to go other town with nee-san" Michelle smiled at Lucy who is jumping in happiness. Lucy thanked Michelle many times and hugged her, Lucy eyes were determined and hurried to finish her breakfast.  
Time skip : At last! MAGNOLIAAAA

Lucy stepped the town called magnolia, She is truly happy and determined to look deeper to the town Magnolia.

"remember to call me 'Dell' okay?" Jellal whispered, Lucy nodded. Jellal was wearing casual thing.. He was wearing a dark blue jacket but not fully covering his bare body… but it showing a baby-blue shirt with words like 'im friccking an awesome man!'

Jellal used a half mask to cover his tatto so that people doesn't get reconigzed quickly "you look like your going to you disaster first date" Lucy smirked

"You look like a child wanting a cotton-candy" Jellal talked back making Lucy gasped… but Jellal showed his hand to lucy, Making lucy confused and tilted her head.

"Hold it with your other hands, so that you wouldn't get lost" Jellal grinned making Lucy angry " I'm not a child that Lost easily!" Lucy snapped but she still took Jellal hands, Thought Her Face was red and her heart is like Bomb-timer.

"Ha! You must be drooling wanting a cotton candy right?" Jellal said making lucy gasped quickly because it's the truth, she was looking at the cotton candy center… it look fluffy and sweet…

"i-it's not l-like that!" Lucy flustered by her own words while Michelle is giggled beside lucy..

In the end… Lucy bought the cotton candy, it was truly fluffy and sweet making Lucy smiled at herself. Jellal smirked.. Michelle bought it too…

While Jellal is smirked he was surprised to see a small fluffy cotton candy in front of his face "w-wha—" Jellal gasped but it was into to his mouth… It was Lucy hands

"I thought you want it…"Lucy looked away and flustered while Jellal grinned and took another Cotton candy from her hand. Lucy snapped but she kindly give more to Michelle than Jellal

"How mean… Michelle got mooore..!" Jellal pouted, it was really sweet so even Jellal want it more badly.. Maybe from Lucy hands again?

"Stop pouting!" Lucy said and not bother to look to Jellal face, Suddenly lucy who want to go straight goes to right "H-hey.. why not just straight?" Lucy asked because she confused seeing Michelle and Jellal pouted wanting to go to right..

"Can't we just go to right" Jellal sulking

"I wanna go right!" Michelle acted like a child, Lucy sighed in defeat and agree to go right..

'_geez… why do they dislike to go straight so much'_ Lucy thought but she's not botherin but still smiled because she get to see many thing.

'We must not to get near Fairy Tail area!' someone mumbles but not enough to reach Lucy ears, The three of them goes to a Central where there's many thing to see,bought and Play!

The three of them feel happiness, Not caring the people thinking about Jellal half-mask and how loud they are " Hey J-dell…" Michelle said towards Jellal who is licking an Ice-cream.  
"Y-yeah?"

"c-can I go t-to wa-washroom?" Michelle hide her Face in embarrassment which making Lucy and Jellal grinned, " Of course you can Michelle, But I wait here" Lucy pointed to the bench near them. Jellal took Michelle to the near washroom..

Lucy waiting paitently while holding 2 ice-cream which one is her and one again is jellal's.

Meanwhile at the guild

"Arrrrghhhhh! Why can't I go to Lolz Village?" Natsu roared many times in the guild which is totally annoying.

"Because you already one of the citizens suspect, Furthermore I don't think Juvia want to go with you!" Erza hissed, She is annoyed by Natsu who is roaring and destroying the desk many time.. She can't get peacefull time with her beloved strawberry cheese cake.

"But gray's going!" Natsu Talked back towards Erza who is giving a death glare, But Natsu suddenly Lose from Erza death glare.

"Ara..ara… Natsu, We are doing 2 jobs in same time you know!" Mirajane tried to calm down the annoying fire dragon slayer.

"2 jobs?"

"yes! 1. Finding Lucy loveee!" Mirajane squealing making Gray and Juvia sneezed in the middle of traveling.

"Tch…geez… Happy Let-" Natsu suddenly stood up making the other have heart attack "OI… NATSU, _you _make me a heart attack there" Cana hiccupping with her left arm holding a barrel and Natsu didn't care " I smell _lucy _scent!" Natsu shouted in happiness, Making the others who have heart attack has their eyes widenen is shock, surprise and happy.

"a-are you sure natsu? Lucy is supposed to be on _Lolz village_!" Happy tried to make sure, Natsu Nodded with determined face " Well she can't stay in one place, right?" Wendy asked hugging charle in her arm. Everyone Nodded

"Natsu, You nose better be right or else I'll kill you!" Erza stood up and giving Natsu a death glare, Making everyone Shivering and trembling with scaryness

"Well let's make sure shall we? Happy! Let's go find Lucy!" Natsu shouted and hurried running towards Lucy scent, "A-aye sir!" Happy Fly towards Natsu running and tried to keep up with Natsu Fastness with running

"Natshuuu.. You're running to faaaast" Happy complained but Natsu didn't bother to look away… The people looking at Natsu who is running Fast and Happy who is Complained with Natsu running, But the both of them didn't care and only care with their Comrade.

"Natsu… Are you sure in the Central? Lucy doesn't usually in this place unless she wanted to play or buy clothes!" Happy asked Natsu who is panting many times…

"Let's try with searching slowly, Kay?" Natsu Softened his Voice and didn't realize that Wendy and Levy coming too with them "we don't only sulking and praying that our Famly is gone! But we help Finding our comrade too!" Wendy and Levy yell in unison making an attraction

They both Blushed in Embarrasment and tried to apologize to the crowd For their cause of shouting, Natsu grinned and giving a thumb up! "Okay Let's slip up! Two and two, you go there we go here!" Natsu pointing at the area that have Lucy scent

They all nodded and hurried run towards their direction..

Will they Found their Beloved comrade or Will they still won't Found their Beloved Comrade?!

It's Up to their Friendship Bond or Link and Hope..!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Finally

_Will they Found their Beloved comrade or Will they still won't Found their Beloved Comrade?!_

_It's Up to their Friendship Bond or Link and Hope..!_

The four of them if you included Happy.. Nodded together, giving a sharp stare and smile.

"Natsu! Find lucy for Me and Everyone in the guild!" Levy shouted waving her hand towards Natsu

"You bet'cha!" Natsu shouted back and wave his hand back to Levy and Wendy, Charle was there too but she only 'hmph' Natsu.

Natsu Hurried running to his directions while Levy and Wendy ask people about a certain young blonde haired girl, Their mind was full of determined, sadness and yet.. Happiness..

While in the other guild is hoping and praying that their comrade will be back and will stop their sadness…. One sadness, Everyone sadness!

"A-ano… Have you seen a blonde-haired girl around here?" Asked Levy to a person one to one and Wendy did the same thing too. They tried their hard to not giving up! Because sulking won't even help.

"It's the 23rd Person I asked" Levy Lowered her head with dissapointness, Can't there just one clue to make this guild happy? Can't there be some good news about our comrade?

"Don't give up Levy-san! There must be something we can do!" Wendy giving courage, She smiled widely to the sad script mage, It's true that they ask people many time but the answer is always no.. But! Trying will help, right?

"Unh! You're right, I can't give up here. Let's get some good news for the guild and for us!" Levy Nodded carefully and grinned happily, thus started to ask more to person..and stop complaining.

Yes… Their guild is darkened for the lost comrade, the have silenced and didn't even bother to go to a mission.

Natsu didn't even smile a bit..

Erza tried to eat many cake as she want to hide her loneliness..

Gray still stripping and no one bother to tell him..

Happy has not in the spirit to tease someone..

Wendy has no one to comb her hair….

Mirajane doesn't have enough time to think who's couple next..

Elfman keep saying that losing a comrade is not a man which is annoying..

Lisanna who's in good term in Lucy on edolas, Of course… she worried..

Levy doesn't have a book lover buddy to talk..

Will this silenced time will always stay darkened their guild and hearts? Their beloved celestial spirit mage smile has not been seen for a week more….

Their smile softened and feel happy when someone like who is saying like this:

"Oh… I think I saw her went there" some random people answer and pointing some directions, Erza seems can't get her legs to shut down. She went to ask people too and finding Lucy

'_Don't worry Lu-chan! We will definetly find you!'_ Levy thought with running away going to certain direction. Wendy tried not to run but carefully look Lucy and of course, she was helped by an armored girl… Titania…

"I heard that some blonde girl went there, it might be Lucy.. Let's go there" Erza smile sadly towards wendy with holding wendy shoulder, The cute sky dragon slayer nodded…

Seems like the Exceed squad Finding lucy above in the air….Looks easier to find, right?

Natsu keep running towards Lucy scent, He missed the scent but he won't easily forget this lovely scent.. Happy was above him flying as fast as natsu did..

"we're getting near lucy scent, happy!" Natsu shouted towards Happy who is crying happiness, Natsu smile widenen as he scan lucy scent… almost…

Natsu Stopped immediately making happy to stop too.. Happy surprised by Natsu sudden actions.. He stared at the dragon slayer who is forming his mouth to 'o'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-it can b-be…." Happy cried and covering his mouth with his hands..

"…F-finally….."

"L-Lucy…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 We Missed youuu…

"L-Lucy…"

The blonde girl didn't notice the presence of the pink haired guy along the flying cat, she still holding one ice-cream and one-cream in her right arm which is she licking… arrr… The ice-cream is totally good. Pay that old man there who is selling ice cream!

"S-she's a-alive, Happy!" Natsu shouted happily to his partner who is crying too, "A-ayee… who said she was dead in the first place?" The blue Exceed smile and he hurried fly towards the blonde and tackled her.

"K-Kyaaaaaaa~!?" The blonde haired girl screamed as she was attacked wait….. Tackled by a cat, Furthemore it's Blue! BLUE!

"L-Lu-luuuuuusssshhhhyyyy…. W-we M-mi-missed you" The blue cat crying in top of the certain of blonder haired girl " W-waiit.. You can talk? And how did you know my name?" This blonde haired girl… Yes Lucy, Hurried take step back..

Too bad that the ice cream fell to the ground, '_Ground, you better take care the ice cream'_ Lucy thought as she saw her ice cream fell to the ground because a crying blue cat. Lucy saw a pink haired guy crying in front of her and of course, He tackled Lucy just like the cat did

"W-whoaa! Hold on there man… don't just tackled stranger in public!" Lucy snapped and hurried step back more from these… weird crying people, wait and a .. Cat. '_and yet….Pink hair.. who dyed their hair pink? Maybe some random people'_ Lucy thought

"Stranger? What do you mean? It's us! Natsu and Happy!" Happy shouted when he heard the word 'stranger' from his partners, His eyes still full of tears.. Happy Hiccuping many times and so did Natsu

"I don't know you guys, Wrong person maybe… Bye" Lucy hurried stood up and tried to walk away, But it's too late Natsu take her hands and running towards the guild direction..

"Hahaha…. Your joke is too funny Luce, Now let's go to the Guild!" Natsu grinned happily and can't wait for the surprise face in the guild, Happy too he was smiling too much.

"W-wha? Im not joking!" Lucy snapped in the middle of running but not enough to reach this weird pink guy, Lucy confused is this their kidnapping tactic or is it true what they say? But there is something interesting about this pink guy and blue cat, They almost like..the same people on her flashback in her head.

It's too dizzy to think because it's hurts and this pink guy holding her hand tightly and she feels like she is flying in the air with this blue cat. Where are they going? T-this is totally a weird tactic to kidnap people.

"IM BACK!" Natsu shouted as he came in into the guild making their eyes widenen and their smile too… The were shivering and trembling because Natsu back is their precious celestial spirit mage.

"L-LUCY!" Erza who is barged in the door of the guild quickly shoved Natsu and seeing Lucy with her own eyes, She quickly hugged the blonde and her eyes ended up in tears " W-where have you been? Did someone kidnap you? Did you get raped? Did you almost get killed? By who? TELL ME" Erza asking many question with negative thinking and making the other facepalmed.

"Erza! Don't keep her by yourself! I missed her too" Mirajane quickly shoved Erza from Lucy and hurried hugged her and the others did the same thing, Warren used his telephaty magic to Levy and Wendy telling them that Lucy is founded!

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy barged in and Hugging Lucy, Her body kinda has bruises but her face full of tears and Lucy couldn't say a word because one to one person keep hugging her!

"A-ano…." Lucy Tried to stop the hugging and step back, Mirajane smiled " can you exactly tell us what happened?" Mirajane asked.

"Aren't I the one who supposed to say that?" Lucy throw her hand into her hips and sharpened her eyes to the crowd " What do you mean, Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"I mean… Who the hell are you guys? How did you guys know my name? and why did you guys just kidnap me like that?" Lucy asked and annoyed by this 'elfman' guy who keep saying like 'Lost isn't manly'

"Hahaha… Your Joke is Funny, We're your partners of course! And we didn't kidnap you " Natsu laughed hard and throw his arm around Lucy shoulder, Lucy quickly slapped the hands around her shoulder. " I'm Serious here! I was waiting someone and you guys just like KIDNAP me?" Lucy snapped making the other hearts got stabbed…

"And why do I feel like someone is giving me a death stare?" Lucy shivered and hugged herself. '_that must be juvia, she probally mocking Lucy cuz' she got a vacation with gray' _Everyone thought while Mirajane secretly squealing.

"Lu-chan, Your act became so good yeah? Well let's talk about books agaaain!" Levy squealing and grinned happily but It doesn't work at Lucy " Act? You think this act? No! now tell me something about this! If you guys just keep silence then im running away here!" Lucy shouted the others confused, is what lucy says true? Did she lost her memories about them?

"W-wait! Can you show your right arm first?" Wendy asked before Lucy can walk any further towards the door, Lucy did as wendy says… It was true… her hands doesn't show the guild stamp

"My…My… I think someone is messing with us" Makarov entered to the conversitasion which is making everyone shocked " M-messing with us? Care to explain, Master?" Erza asked as she's giving a dark aura and Death stare

"Lucy dear, we do not doing any harms toward you but care to take step forward to me?" Makarov asked, ignoring titania question. Lucy Felt suspicsious with this short old man but she felt trust towards him, thus she take step.

Makarov studied Lucy body and Face, He used his eyes and used magic to her body or something, He took deep long breath "apparently someone used Magic to hide the guild stamp" Makarov swing his hands to up, Something Glowing in Lucy right arm "w-whaaa?" Lucy confused.

She saw her right bare-hands have a pink symbol " M-magic?" Elfman asked with a confused looks, "And someone is using magic to erase her memories about us" Makarov continued his words, ignoring Elfman presence.

"So that's why you say someone is messing with us" Mirajane sharpened her eyes and voice, Rivaling erza death glare and dark aura " The problem is… we do not know who's this person is" Makarov stated.. He crossed his arm.

"I DON'T CARE! LET'S JUST KILL THEM" Natsu roared, Everyone facepalned " We want to do the same thing too Natsu, But we don't now who is this person" Levy said, she's sitting beside Gajeel " if you're going to fight count me in!" Gajeel smirked but he got punch from levy.

"Sorry… But what are you talking about?" Lucy tried to ruining the atsmophere " Well, Lucy child.. You were from our guild you see" Makarov smiled

"Y-your guild? Is this place even a guild?" Lucy looked around, it was kinda Filthy and there was many broken Desk. Hearing lucy said that it makes everyone felt hurt

"It's a long story but it seems that you don't have memories about us….. we were your partners" Mirajane still smiled but deep inside, she was hurt by the words _' is this place even a guild'_

"How did I ended up having a guild, heh?"Lucy mumbles… but she remember something '_aw crap! Jellal and Michelle still in the central, of they found me now… Jellal gonna kill me'_ lucy thought… she was trembling thinking Jellal death aura.

"but still…. I don't really get it" Lucy throw her hands to her head, squezzing it hard because trying to remember… The other look at her…

"don't worry we get your memories back!" Erza comforting Lucy with a nice smile, while happy keep crying at Lucy head, Lucy still worrying about her life…

"B-but… I have someone you know!" Lucy growls, '_Someone?_' everyone thought, they raised their eyebrows and stared at Lucy "And who would that be?" Cana asked first, Lucy flinched. "I have Michelle!" Lucy answered and stared at the drunk girl..

Levy ruined the stare and say "You mean Michelle Losbter, do you?" Lucy nodded "How do you know her, Levy?" Lisanna asked, Levy Nodded " I have my source" Levy answered.

"Y-yes! My cousin!" Lucy shouted towards Levy, Levy gasped she shocked with the high voice. And thus the keep arguing about it…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Michelle out of the washroom door, Beside the door was Jellal waiting "Let's meet nee-san!" Michelle smiled and Jellal nodded, They walked towards the Bench Lucy sitting slowly..

Silence between them…

Oh…. Akward…

"H-hey.. how did you know that I know Lucy?" Jellal started a topic

"what do you mean?" michelle raised her eyebrow

"I mean… There's many that now Lucy… like… oh you know!"

Michelle lowered her head, she was wiping her wet hands…

"Most of them is Fairy tail and Most of them is Related to fairy tail and most of them know Fairy tail"

"And I one of those who knew Fairy tail!"

"Yes… But you not even everyday meet them… Beside have you heard that Erza Punched the owner of that cake store because the cake store running out of cake?" Michelle pointing out her wet finger towards the certain cake store

"Um… no"

"And you quite strong too… Not to mention you should be happy that your out of your jail"

"Yes… sure I'am happy but Im still don't get it all"

Michelle fasted her walk towards Lucy directions, She hurried and walk faster waiting to see Lucy's smile… While Jellal still walking slowly watching Michelle back

'_I hope my ice-cream did not melt much'_ Jellal thought, he licked his lips… it still have the ice-cream taste. He was using Jacked with hooded and using half-mask and people is frickking staring at him.

"This is my style, bro" Jellal said to people who stare at him, they nodded and stopped stare at him. Jellal sighed as he started to follow Michelle walks.

Michelle walking to the bench that lucy sat, she can't wait to continued the traveling and get home and the she can hear lucy voice and then they can play something and then eat something and the-

Michelle stopped her happy moments, She froze in looking that the bench is no one sitting on it "Maybe wrong bench, But im pretty sure that nee-san sat there" Michelle mumbles and ask the guard on the store beside her

"Exquse me, do you know the blonde girl sitting there?" Michelle asked gently to the guard, she pointed the bench "The blonde? Sure.. I saw her with a pinky man" The guard answered with a smile, Michelle just noticed that they were 2 ice cream in the ground…. She froze, she dropped her handerkchief.

"Oh maybe she was kidnapped with that guy? Shall I call the cops?" The guard asked as he saw Michelle frozen, Michelle shook her head "Nah… I know that guy actually… Thank you" Michelle bowed to the guard and walk near the bench….

Jellal seems just standing there "What's wrong?" He asked as he touch Michelle shoulder, He just realized that lucy isn't there and there were 2 ice cream in the ground '_aw crap! That ice cream was good!_" Jellal thought and he secretly cursed lucy. But he still looked at the frozen girl

"Jellal…." Michelle spoked, her bangs covered her eyes but Jellal trembling and shivered..

"Uh..Yes?" He answered

"we have battle to do"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 So..They found her already?

Jellal tilted his head, But he saw Michelle almost crying around her was a dark aura. She clenched her hands into fist, Jellal sighed

"They already found her?" Jellal asked innocently, He knew the answer already

Michelle Nodded, Jellal shook his head "Alright, lemme change clothes first" Michelle is totally serious right now. Everyone around her freaked out because of Michelle glare.

xXx

"Alright! Because of Lucy accident amnesia we gonna help her slowly and not WITH fighting, got that natsu?" Erza glared at Natsu, Natsu Nodded

"B-but-" Lucy interrupt Erza, Erza glared "No buts"

"A-ayeee!"

" don't give that glare to Lu-chan, she just got back already!" Levy interrupt Erza  
"Let's celebrate this" Natsu shouted

"with what?" Warren talked

"Let's give her a beer!" Cana yelled, she drunk. Everyone facepalmed.

"It might affect her memories " Mirajane smiled

"It's not Manly!" elfman yelled

"She's a damn bunny-girl" Gajeel hissed

"Im not a bunny girl" Lucy irritated

"Let's throw her an egg, sugar and whatever the bar has" Lisanna susgested

"That's more like today im having birthday" Lucy said

"I agree with lisanna, it's for revenge because she was gone and making us worried" Gajeel smirked, Levy smacked him.

"The heck, Metal-Face?" Lucy Hissed, Natsu bursted Laughing his partner saying that in front of gajeel ugly face, HA!

"What did you call me, Cosplayer?" Gajeel talked back

"Metal-jerk"

"Idiotic-Blondie"

"Metal-ass"

"Spirit Ass"

"Levy-Stalker" that was a big improvement for the guild, well they mean is that lucy remember levy with gajeel have a 'thing' like Mira say… always.

"No hell no, Book-brain"

"Book brain means im smarter than you idiot-metal"

"im not and idiot, are you asking for a piece of me?"

"im ready than you are"

They keep arguing, Everyone Facepalmed, Natsu Laughing, Mirajane squealing and The others keep silence and only watched "Still…Lucy doesn't remember us"wendy Mumbles

"Don't worry, We make sure she got her memories back!" Lisanna patted Wendy head, Wendy nodded and smiled gently

"So, Metal-nose do you have Death wish?" lucy asked, She smirked… _Lucy ended up being pretty brave_ everyone thought. " kay, I believe now that she is talking to gajeel with that way! She's totally lost her memories!" Wendy said, Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's My line, Blondie" Gajeel grinned, OH no this is like Gray and Natsu. Erza stop them! Levy hurried smacked Gajeel "You idiot, don't fight here" Levy scolded while Gajeel whined

"Why she not getting a punch?" Gajeel asked pointing Lucy who is smirking

"She's my friend" Levy answered

"So you pick spirit-ass than handsome-metal?" Everyone bursted laughing out loud when they hear Gajeel says that, Levy blushed hard and smacked Gajeel….. Again

"Im frickking kidding, You killed me there" Gajeel said

"Twice" lucy added

" nah.. third" Droy talked

"seriously dude? Handsome-Metal? You more like Metal-agent or Metal-Jerk" Natsu laughed and Gajeel Punched Him " Nah.. Like your not Flame-ass? Or Idiotic-Fire? Which more like it? Got any idea?" Gajeel used a fighting pose and his hands saying like 'come here, bro'

Natsu Smirked, he ready for his Fighting pose and his hands saying back like ' Im ready dude' They ended up Fighting, oh gajeel you always damn Fight.

Lucy secretly ditched them but got caught while elfman saying like ' Running away is not manly' " im a girl, dude" Lucy hissed. Jellal taught her to become mean for some stranger but it failed….

xXx

Juvia and gray has arrived in the hotel they were welcomed by an old woman, sadly the most worse was the owner hotel is the old woman that wendy asked yesterday! Gray shivered as the old woman stare at him for a long time

"You that guy that yesterday" The old-woman pointing her hand to gray, he was trembling and praying.

"Um..No?" Gray shivered in Fear, how the hell, he got already busted?

"You Lying, Come here and you too young lady" the old woman walking to upstair, Gray and Juvia Followed her silently. They already busted…

"_That was damn fast"_ Gray whispered

"_Be carefull gray-sama, she might attack us"_ Juvia whispered back

"_She an old woman, Juvia_"

"_She got child and grandchildren, Her glare is strong too"_

'_aw crap, that was hit the spot, im killed_" Gray thought, he sighed in defeat while Juvia secretly squealing and giving a curse or mock to lucy with telephaty.

The old woman stopped with the brown door with a sign ' Don't dare enter' The old woman opened the door and told the guest to come in without question, the did as they told and sit. The woman giving a death glare to them both and stopped.

The old woman close the door and sit in the chair opposite them..

Damn it, it was freaking silence because no one is talking!

Damn akward….

Im praying here…

Why am I hoping that Flame-brain will pop out nowhere?

Shit…. Im not gay!

At least Lucy can come wait… She's gone and im here because it's for HER!

Now why juvia is staring at me?

Try talk something, OMG!

"So…. Why are we here?" Gray tried to ruined the silence while Juvia saying in her minds like ' Gray-sama is so brave'

"Do you guys wanted to know the reason why the citizens throwing rock at you?" The old woman asked, Juvia and gray nodded and perked their ears to listen carefully

" Well duh, like you come step the village and then random people throw rocks at you!" gray said annoyed.

"are you gonna throw rockz at us?" Juvia said it bluntly, The old woman shook her head…

"Listen here… Perked your ears and I don't repeat it twice got it?" The old woman said, They nodded

"Im gonna tell you the whole story AND no interrupting or else I'll kill you"

"If you gonna kill gray-sama then I'll shall punish you" Juvia said it innocently while gray covered juvia mouth " skip her, Tell us everything" Gray smiled '_Juvia becoming more like Virgo! OMG JUVIA IS VIRGO 2, I SHOULD TELL LUCY!'_ Gray thought while secretly took glance to juvia and the old woman

"You can took of you wig" The old woman said

Gray gasped and took of the wig, His Blonde hair turned into Raven….'Gray-sama still handsome in blonde or raven' Juvia thought, (I agree with you juvia!). He then perked his ears when the old woman says something

"….."

.

.

.

.

.

"WTF?"

xXx

Omake – Gray's Nightmare

'shit…im not gay'

"Are you sure gray-sama?" Juvia interrupt Gray's thought

"whaddaya'mean by that?"

"are you sure you not gay?"  
"WTF?"

"Juvia sure you have romantic feelings for Natsu-san"

"WTH?"

"I see, sorry for matchmaking you with lucy and Juvia" Mirajane pops out from nowhere

"WTF?" Gray

" buh.. Gray erase the 'R' from your name and your GAY" happy pops out from nowhere too and yelled

"WTF? MY NAME'S NORMAL"

"gay is not manly!" Elfman said, he pops out from nowhere to…..

"WTF? And why are you guys here?"Gray asked

"Sorry for not noticing your feelings for Natsu, Gray" Erza pops out too, she lowered her head

"What the hell?"

"Im sorry gray, I don't think you more than friend" Natsu said, where did he come from? And im not freaking GAY

"FTW? Wait im not gay!"  
" Gray is heartbroken" Happy yelled

"IM NOT HEARTBROKEN"

"Let's make a party from his heartbroken hearts" Lisanna susgested

"IAM NOT HEARTBROKEN"  
"he is being denial" wendy said

"NO"

"can we keep a distance from now? Maybe you can love leo more than me" Natsu ran away

"The heck? Leo?"

"Sorry gray, my feelings is just for Princess" Leo pops out while holding gray shoulder

"I DID EVEN NOT SAY A THING?"

"So you gonna ask me to go out with you?" Leo asked, he take few step back

"NO"

"Just take Gajeel"

"HECK NO" gajeel said  
"HECK NO"Gray said

"Just be with rogue or something!" Gajeel ran away

"sorry" Rogue mumbles and where did he come from?  
"why did you just damn apologize?" Gray asked

"Cuz' I can't accept your feeling, just take sting" Rogue pushed sting to Gray and he ran away

"sorry but I prefer girls than man, take Elfman instead" Sting ran away

"sorry gray, but I must do this…. Just took Master Makarov" Elfman ran away…

"Alright… when is our wedding date?" Makarov asked

"The hell? Im not marrying you" Gray said and then suddenly gray wear wedding clothes while makarov have Tux…

The others clapping and throw some flower… the place has just changed? The singing and clapping and Hell! GRAY'S MARRYING TO MASTER MAKAROV!  
when makarov is about to kiss gray, gray freaked out

"NOOOOO"

xXx

Don't like it? Sorry…

Review and please Vote! Im kinda confused with lucy partner here so VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW and if you would like you guys could give me an idea throught review maybe or PM, Please?

And thank you for the review!

Thank you

Bye bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. I take her back

Juvia and Gray was surrounded by trembling, shivering, sadness and many more feelings that can't be described..

"All I can tell you is that…. The rest of the stories is you can ask _her_ by person" The old woman ended up her explainition… Gray lowered his head, Juvia clenched her hands and holding her tears come out from her eyes..

"Are you guys still planning staying here? Because I giving a chance to let you come back" The old woman were nice, she's still condiderate, the both guest nodded and stood up

"T-thank you… but why did you tell us this?" Juvia asked

"she need to get out from darkness, so save her it's not like im helping you guys" But even if the old woman is nice, she is almost TSUNDERE  
when she is telling the stories, Gray annoyed because the old woman tsundere personalities but he must stop the annoyance.

'_she is ren no. 2'_ gray thought while crossing his arms

"But still… how did _she_ got this?" Gray asked

"Magic comes from feelings… _Her_ feelings is strong" The old woman answered

"Juvia says thank you, Juvia will take her leave with gray-sama!" Juvia bowed and she walked towards the door with gray

'Uhk…I am not gay- I am not gay-I am not gay' Gray said it in his head repeatly

'You a gay?' someone talked in gray's mind

'the fuck?'

'ah sorry, it's me Warren'

'don't just read people minds, tch…'

'yeah sorry but you a gay?'

'no hell no'

'then why are you saying like 'im not gay''

'scratch it, what do you want?'

'Lucy's back'

'seriously? That's great! We gotta hurry to there!'

'yeah but she kinda changed'

'changed?'

'yeah… she lost her memories'

Gray eyes became wider in shock he stopped for a while and Juvia worried "Gray-sama?" Juvia asked "ah sorry, got distracted" Gray shook his head and walked with juvia, Juvia is still cursing lucy just for you guys to know.

'now tell me the hell have freaking happen?'

'she's fighting Gajeel now'

'Dafuq?'

'I got in Video, come here! Hurry! It's freaking hilarious!'

'im gonna be there, bro'

Gray smirked secretly and he walked faster making Juvia walked faster too "Hurry juvia, Warren said that Lucy is back and he got something hilarious" Gray said looking at Juvia

"L-Love rival is back?" Juvia asked in determination

"Yeah..Let's run now!"

They both ended up running towards the guild hurried and forgetting to ride train instead, Juvia is not tired because she says that she is supported by gray Love….

Gray hurried walked to the guild because when his friends says something like 'hilarious' the it's mean it's really is Hilarious..

"Kyaaa…. Eloping with gray-sama it such a dream" Juvia dreamed but Gray hear…

"we're not eloping…" Gray mumbles but didn't reach Juvia ears…

**Time skip : LOLZ gruvia at the guild**

"W-we're b-ba-back!" Gray shouted with panting, he fells to his knees while Juvia and Mirajane squealing

"woah, welcome back dude" Warren greet and he's giving gray a lacrima that show that Gajeel and Lucy is fighting with words first..

"Woaaah! I didn't know Lucy became very brave, Take that Metal…Yeah!" Gray shouted for himself while the other leaving him alone…..He was grinning hard

"NO NOT THAT ONE, YEAH YOU GOT IT" Gray shouted

"…."Everyone facepalmed and still silence while Juvia secretly recording gray.

"HA! THAT WORDS FIT PERFECTLY" Gray still shouted….

"…."

"OMG! THIS IS HILARIOUS"

"…."

"LEVY-STALKER? THAT FIT!" ( last chapter, remember?)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GRAY!" Everyone can't stand gray's shouted, They shouted together while Juvia still taking photo..

"Im just back, can you guys give me a paradise for just a minute?"

"NO"

Gray sulking in the corner, Everyone leaving him because they know that Gray secretly took glance and giving cute-puppy-eyes…. Oh I don't need to mention what is juvia doing 'Photo, Video, Poster and Yelling'

"ah that's remind me, where's Lucy?" Gray asked, he suddenly stopped his sulking and Juvia is borrowing Kain ( grimoire hearts, I don't really remember… correct me kay?) voodoo doll to curse Lucy, they secretly friends for cursing people…

Ex : Kain : Girls who reject him

Boys who took Kain crush

Old man who doesn't approve him with old man daughter

Juvia : Love rival

"me? What business do you have?" Lucy take few step forward to Gray….

"…it's really is Lucy"

"well duh, wait your hair is blonde"

Gray rubbing his hair and then high-five with Lucy

"Twwiiiins!" The shouted together making the others confused… "How could you easily suddenly high-five like that?" Levy asked

"Well… he's my friend? Gray, right?" Lucy answered and smiled towards the blonde-buddies

"HOW COULD YOU REMEMBER HIM BUT NOT US? GRAY, YOU BETTER PAY THIS" Everyone shouted and glare at Gray

"W-what? Me?" Gray whined

"Well I don't know but I know him and not you guys" Lucy tilted her head " and I know Juvia too…." Lucy continued her words

"EHHHH?" Everyone shouted

"SISTAH" Lucy and Juvia suddenly high-five likes Lucy and gray earlier… how could she know juvia too and high-five friendly like that? When Juvia hate lucy and then just became friendly?

"Been a long time, heh" The both said it in unison and starting giggled

_**Secret whispering**_

"_this is bad, Lucy is Crazy now" Natsu whispered_

"_first, she fight gajeel" Wendy whispered_

"_second, She high-five with gray and saying ' TWINS'" Gajeel whispered_

"_third, she is doing some friendly high-five and chat with Juvia!" Lisanna whispered_

"_the thing I confused is, Juvia is friendly to Lucy" Happy whispered_

_Everyone nodded_

"_Gray and Lucy became twins, which mean is bad" Mirajane whispered, All stare goes to her_

"_How is that bad?"Everyone whispered_

"_It's mean I can't matchmaking Gray and Lucy" Mirajane whispered back, Everyone Facepalmed._

"_Scracth that, we need to know what has Gray and Juvia founds" Erza joined_

"_I heard that Gray is Gay" Warren suddenly said it bluntly, Everyone Sweatdropped_

When they heard that Juvia is _smiling friendly_ and furthermore it's for _lucy_

"EXPLAIN GRAY" Everyone shouted and giving death glare to gray " HOW DID LUCY ONLY KNOW YOU?"

"Juvia is known by Lucy too" Gray yelled

"Juvia is Lucy friends so she got forgiven not like you, Stripper" Everyone still shouted and death glare to Gray

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE"

Gray ended up beaten up by the guild, His body is screwed up.. his wig is messed up and he got black eyes and bruises…..

xXx

Sorry that this is kinda short but don't forget to review there!

Omake – Gray's Nighmare 2

'I am not gay- I am not gay- I am not gay'

'suuure you aaareee'

'w-who?'

'it's me, warren… Gray can we talk?'

'we already talking'

'kay, just to the point….'

'tell me'

'i-it's…'

'what with the hesitasion there? Hurry and tell me!'

'im sorry for saying this kind of thing….'

'what?'

'it's hard for me to say this to you….'

'ummm?'

'Everyone is been hiding to truth too…'

'E-everyone? Tell me everything I don't know'

'that's a song'

'scratch it… tell me the secret'

'Sorry for hiding it for a long time okay?'

'tell me first'

'Forgive us first'… Gray can hear sadness in warren voice, Gray didn't know but he felt guilt and he felt like forgiving everyone in the guild… even thought he don't know anything…

'I forgive you all'

'really'

'yes..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Give up on natsu, bro. He doesn't like you…Give up on him, there's a plenty awesome fish in the sea but don't took me'

"WTF?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. I am not gay

"why am I getting bullied now?" gray said as he saw his body full of bruises

"Do you have any info when you get in Lolz Village?" Wendy asked, Everyone gasped "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, TELL US" everyone yelled…

"At least Heal me and no shout no bullying and no saying im a gay" Gray yelled

"That what's a gay said" Warren, Max and Droy Smirked evily

"Dafuq?"

"Just tell us…." Lisanna said " yes… and while your telling im gonna heal you " wendy smiled, Gray sighed and he sat on the chair near him

"alright it happens like this…." Gray explain the part that he got busted already by the old woman " Got busted is not Manly" Elfman scolded "OH SHUDDUP" Gray shouted, Natsu became serious.

Before he said anything he lowered his head… His eyes is closed his hand is holding the other of his hands….

Everyone Silenced….

It's like gray got beaten up…

Wait we the one is beating him up…

He looks like doesn't have more voice…

Wait that because he was shouting to spare his life…

He look like rejected by natsu..Pft…

Crap! We got busted!  
"The old woman sai-" or maybe not…

-BRAKK-

Someone barged in forcefully making everyone gasped in shock

The stare all goes to the door.. Gray clenching his hands because he never got chance to Tell them everything….! Why?

Even Master was there preparing to listening to Gray info and yet someone disturbed by giving everyone heart attack..

But that was the presence of Great Magic and dangerous aura, Natsu not familiar with the weird new scent.

Mirajane has finally stopped her squealing and stare at the door, Elfman and lisanna relieved because Mirajane has back to normal…

There was Man and a Woman together….

"GTFO!" Gray shouted

"what?" The man asked with tilted his head

"GTFO!"

"But I haven't even said awesome lines!"

"Okay said it now"

"Give her to us back"

"NOW GTFO, I HAVE ENOUGH OF BEING GAY AND BEING BULLIED"

"so you were really gay?" Natsu asked

"what no!"  
"But you said you have enough of BEING GAY"

"Scratch it, let's talk to that masked man first"

"Gray is being denial" Happy rolled his tongue

"why? Why you guys being mean to me? Im not gay! Do it really disgrace the guild name if I was gay?" Gray asked he was freaking crying

"First, so you really waaaas gay" Loke pops out nowhere and laughing

"Seconds, if you really are gay the place you should be is Blue pegasus" Happy continued Loke words, remembering the master of blue Pegasus, bob… you know that he is kinda…. Gay like gray  
"BROTHERS" loke and happy hugged together in happiness because the were alliance…Pft.

"Im the victim here kay?" Gray sighed and Erza punched gray for no reason

"Who are you guys?"Erza asked interrupting Gray sulking, ah… he's making mushroom, Ew.

"Ain't telling you" The man answer, just to tell they kinda wear long jacket with hooded so that their face it's unknown

"Why not telling me?"

"Cuz' it got nothing to do with my job"

"what is your job?"

"ask my master"

"Where is your master?"

"Dunno, where did I get master?"

This man was playing with Erza, Natsu and Gray secretly laughed and erza almost off to her limits but Makarov stopped her, "YAY MAKAROV- GRAY HUSBAND"Everyone whispered "DAFUQ?"gray yelped

"so what business you have here?" Makarov asked, staring at the man.

"Just give Lucy Heartphillia and we done, bro" the man answered

"Im not selling my child for you"

"You not selling her, If you do I give you my money to make it easier" the man smirked

But Lucy knew that smirk on the man face, it was a familiar smirk Lucy suddenly stood up and making the guild surprised

"BLUEKKY!" Lucy yelled in happiness, Everyone gasped and shocked… Bluekky?

"Dafuq? I told you to call me Dell!"

"Bluekky fit you more"

"call me that name and no ice-cream for you"

"That's okay I can steal That pinky money over there" Lucy grinned and pointing her finger to Natsu, Lolz… Lucy joked

"Lucy who is this?" Natsu asked, he got stupid faceo on his face.

"someone I know" Lucy answered

"And his name?"

"Ask him"

"Your act today is probally learned from him, isn't it?" Natsu Joked actually and some of them kinda laughed and some of them didn't say a thing

"yep"

"kill that man!" Natsu shouted! And everyone just like "WUOOH"

"Brace yourself! Gray's Gay act is Coming!" Natsu Yelled in front of them, Standing like a boss and the behind screaming like 'YEAAH'

"Wait! Tell us who is this person, Lucy" Makarov asked while he stopped his brats stupid actions

"My Friends!" Lucy smiled

"yea yea and let's go home" Jellal yelled

"Wait…!" Natsu hurried pulled Lucy arms with his arms and now Lucy head is pressing Natsu chest..Now this Lucy face is red but luckily Lucy face is covered by Natsu chest and they can't see Lucy cute blush.

"we ain't letting you take Lucy" Natsu continued his words

"yes… if you still insist then you have to fight us" Erza added

"Ne, Dell let me take this part" The woman has finally opened her mouth….Jellal nodded and the woman opened her hood and jacket.. revealing a girl named Michelle

"So 2 vs 1 heh?" Natsu smirked… "M-Michelle" Lucy yelled

"So this is Michelle Lobster… need to insvestigate" Levy mumbles.. Natsu told Lucy to sit and Lucy sit…

Michelle were wearing a frilly pink gown… the clothes that fit the cute MICHELLE! YAY ( Lucy thought) "Are you sure fighting with that kind of clothes?" Erza said staring at the girl…

Michelle transformed he clothes into battling costume…she wearing eye-patches and oh you remember Michelle battling costume right?

"R-requip?" Erza opened her mouth turning into the 'O' sign

"You think because of frilly costume makes you weak?" Michelle asked "So where did you learn this kind of magic" Erza asked

"Learn? I've never learn…I only learn that Nee-san is the best person in the world" Michelle answered while lucy giggled

"B-but how?"

"Magic comes from feelings.. Not from a book, Depends from the Feelings you have.. The more stronger your feelings is the more stronger you are"

Jellal was like 'Omg, you wasting time' nad Natsu has doing his Fighting pose with his pose saying 'Are you ready to fight an awesome fire like me?' and Michelle do some fighting pose saying like 'Why not say that again after I beat you?'

Before Natsu started his Attacks he was stopped by Gray hands

"WTF? Gray? What are you doing? If you wanna fight then just enter and don't need to ask me a permission…ah wait you a gay and that's why you stop-" Natsu shouted

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't stop you because I am a gay!" Gray yelled

"THEN WHY?"

"Stop the fight, You there!" Gray stare at the girl " Took Lucy and Hurry" Gray continued his words while Michelle smiled, She transform back to her usual clothes.

"WTF GRAY?" Everyone shouted as Michelle and who-that-bluekky-thing guy took Lucy out from the guild

"HAVE YOU BECAME INSANE?" Natsu and Erza shouted

"Or are you just trying to get rid of natsu partner so that Gray can have Natsu for himself" Happy rolled his tongue and everyone took step back together

"we understand but gray! We can't just abandon Lucy for your love to Natsu!" Mirajane yelled with putting her arm to her chest

"the heck? I didn't get rid of lucy for Natsu! And just hear my fucking words now!" Gray shouted with angered and making everyone to silenced…..

"You didn't even hear the stories and that's why I stopped you guys from fighting" Gray continued

"So what? You can tell us later after fighting!" Natsu interrupt

"The reason I stop you guys because of the stories im telling!" Gray punched Natsu

"Okay…we'll listen to you and then we find lucy again.. it's not like we're gonna giving up!" lisanna said with a nervous smile

"yeah! Listening is manly" Elfman shouting

"alright… tell us the deals!" Erza said as she calmed down….. by a cake…

"But we won't stop from calling you 'gay' because you still a 'gay'"Everyone said while rolling their tongue and smirked…

"ah yea right" Natsu looked back and keeping a distance from gray…

"damn you guys"

xXx

I actually love making gray into this… But he's still got hilarious part and heroine part!

Review! Thank you!

PM me maybe?

If you have any idea?


	14. Chapter 135

Extra, From last chapter! I love making Gray's Nightmare

xXx

Omake – Gray's Nightmare 3 Part 1

"Brace yourself! Gray's Gay act is Coming!" Natsu Yelled in front of them, Standing like a boss and the behind screaming like 'YEAAH'

"Wait! Tell us who is this person, Lucy" Makarov asked while he stopped his brats stupid actions

"My friends My Mother" Lucy answered

"Y-you mother? He's a Guy!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison

"My Second Mother!" Lucy talked back

"But he's a guy right?" Levy asked

Lucy nodded

"Great! He's the perfect candidate for Gray's Husband no. 2!" Everyone yelled and pulling the man ( Jellal)

"whadda!?" Jellal confused

"NO I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS" Gray hissed

" But he's pretty cute" lisanna whined

"he's a guy" Gray talked back

"Don' worry we not gonna tell Makarov about you cheating at him" Everyone smiled and giving a thumb up but Gray freaked out

"Im not cheating at him or anything damn It" gray shouted

"But if you married with this guy the it's mean you have lucy as you daughter" Mirajane and Elfman Said

"And how?"

"Lucy said that this person is her second mother and you are the next second Father!" mirajane squealed

"it can't be helped…." Lucy said with crossing her arm

"Wait Lucy!" gray shocked

"Im not gonna stop your love gray, but please take care of me… Papa-Gray" Lucy said with teary eyes and her hands is it on gray shoulder

"dafuq?wtf? papa-gray?"

"Sorry gray, But I don't like teaming up with an old man… you are not longer in team Natsu, and Hi.. Uncle gray" Natsu said

"WHaT?"

"SO YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME" Makarov yelled with crying,

"Ooppps…Busted" everyone chuckle but gray is not..

"IM NOT CHEATING ON YOU"

"PROVE IT"  
"HOW?"  
"WEAR THIS COSPLAY!" Makarov showing a middle school uniform  
"WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET THAT"  
"I HAVE MY SOURCE!"

"WHAT?"

"FROM HIBIKI, HA! I'VE JUST TELL YOU AND NOW YOU MUST WEARING THIS!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"I see… In the first place you were cheating" Jellal said… and gray gasped "Sorry but we are divorcing! Lucy come with me!" Jellal pulling Lucy hands to outside the guild. "we are divorcing too, Gray!" Makarov walked away..

"Gray! How could you?" Mirajane cried

"Cheating is not Manly" Elfman yelled

"You broke them two!" Lisanna shouted

'_The __fuck__ with this strauss siblings?'_ Gray thought and yelled "Im not cheating in the first place"

"Gray…. We know your feelings for Natsu but you can't just use them both!" Erza said with death glare to gray

"Eh?"

"Gray…..So your feelings for Natsu is real" Happy cried with lowering his head

"Uh?"

"You're a disgrace for being Ur Students!" Lyon cried out, He pops out from nowhere

"Ih?"

"Your Clothes!" Lucy yelled out

"eek!"

"You jerk!" Levy said with throwing a book at gray

"Oh?"

"you are unforgiveable!" Gajeel shouted

"um?"

"Why? What ever have I done to you guys? Tell me! If I ever did pranks im sorry! It's mean friendly sign…. Why am I always hated and called gay?" gray said it dramatically with tears in his eyes making the other felt guilt…

"you share some gay video on facebook" Warren talked, Busted..'Plan _A. Being dramatically, Failed_!' Gray thought while clicking his tongue

"it's for mocking!"

"You friends with gay in facebook… ah there is 3 request!"

"So you're the one who hacked my account!"

"yeah, you twitter and your tumblr too!"

"so it's you! Damn iT!"

"Your Email name sucks bro!"

"Gimme my account back"

"But im surprised that someone is confessing their feelings in your wall!"

'_Probally Juvia'_ Everyone thought

"You didn't do anything, right?"

Gray asked with cold tone towards warren… Warren didn't say anything it's suspicious, Gray quickly took Warren Ipod ( Dunno if he had it) and see throught the facebook.

…vVv

Message **Juvia Loxsar** To **Gray Fullbuster**

**Juvia Loxsar** : gray-samaaa~ Juvia w-wanted to tell you that j-juvia i-i-i-i-s…

**Gray Fullbuster** : Sorry Juvia, But I already have feelings for Natsu

**Juvia Loxsar** : I-I s-se-see, Good luck w-with Natsu-san *Cry and ran away*

**Gray Fullbuster** : Thanks Juvia!

….vVv

"DAFUQ? IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Gray yelled "AND THERE'S MANY AND THE PERSON WHO IS GAY!" Gray continued his words, Everyone laughing because the actually the ones who answer it and add it…Pft..

"If you want me to clear this all! You have to do this"

-Whisper-  
-whisper-

-Freaked out/Gray-

"YOU WaNT ME TO Do THAT?"

-everyone nodded-

"THAT IS MORe WORSE"

-everyone shooke their head-

"B-but"

"Choose! A. Do it, B. Die" Everyone shouted in unison

"I-I will regret this, I choose A"

-Everyone smirked evily-

xXx

Im bored.. Don't like it? Sorry

Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Kidnapped..Again..

"Hey Michelle" Jellal asked

"yeah?" Michelle stare at Jellal

"Earlier you said awesome line like 'we have battle to do' but we haven't do any awesome moves!" Jellal said it dramatically while Lucy giggled

"It seems that Werlie-Oba has Told that Stripper-Gray" Michelle mumbles andiit reach Jellal ears

"What?"

"It seems that Werlie-Oba has told that Gray-guy" Michelle repeated…

"Werlie-oba?"

"The old woman who own the big Hotel"

"And what has she 'told' to Gray?"

"The reason im doing this"

"you said that they've manipulated?"

"My magic manipulate people who's not an mage"

"So that werlie-oba is a mage?"

"Yes… She's actually the one has taken care of me…."

"taken care of you?"

"Yeah… I've perfecting this magic with the help of her… She's Nice"

Jellal went silent, Lucy didn't hear their conversitation because She's Buying another Ice-cream. Their both silenced before Lucy coming to after them, Lucy already has the ice-cream Half and her Face Full of ice-cream

"You got many cream on your face" Jellal pointed at his cheeks and Lucy tilted her head as confused, Jellal stood up and go near Lucy and then he licked the cream on Lucy Face which is making Lucy Bursted out of embarrassment..

"Wh-whaa" Lucy said with widening her eyes

"The cream is good" Jellal said while licking his mouth and Making Lucy blushed again… Jellal smirked. but…. Michelle is trembling… Lucy tilted her head slowly

"Michelle.. Something wrong?" Lucy asked with raising her eyebrow

"i-I n-ne-need t-to us-use wash-washroom" Michelle trembling holding… She clenched her teeth and her hands is clenching hard as well….

"Again?" Jellal asked as Michelle Nodded with her trembling body

"Alright… Lucy coming?" Jellal Said with staring at Lucy and Lucy shook her head

"Nah… I have ice-cream on my hand" Lucy spoke, Jellal and Michelle gone to found near washroom.. Jellal silently hoping that Team Natsu won't run to find their precious Lucy

"Don't worry, Regarding to Fairy tai because they know the stories.. Im sure they won't get Nee-san for a while" michelle grumbles when they walking in to washroom.. Of course Jellal waiting outside…

Let's Hope for the best

xXx

"Can I ask why are we here again?" A guy with blonde hair asked again many times to his partner, Yep… It's Sting Eucliffe….

"I thought it's because you want to fight Salamender" Rogue answered with blank expression…

"We don't need to fight him because Sting is the strongest person in fiore!" Lector stated with raising his both arms which Sting has smirked…

"Argg…. It's sooooo boooorrriiiiiiiing" Sting said while people talking about them, oh you know that they are Duo Dragon slayer…

Sting begin looking around to find something interesting….

Cotton candy? Don't even imagine that I and Rogue sharing that… ew im not gay..

Ice Cream? Nah…Childish…

Fireworks? I don't even know when to use them!

Sandals? Wait what? Sandals? Who sold that? Pft…

Lololol nothing interesting … ah there is Fairy Tail mage sitting in bench…. WAIT WHAT?

"Rogueee!" Sting called

"what?" rogue asked

"you see that?" Sting pointed to a certain blonde Fairy tail mage

"yeah why?"

"It's Fairy Tail MAGE!"

"yeah so?" Rogue is diinterested

"geez~ you're no fun… im gonna pull pranks"

"childish"

"I know! Let's kidnap her!"

Rogue couldn't do anything to his childish partner there… what's the point of kidnapping? I rather buy snack… yay! There's cotton candy!

Rogue hurried run to the cotton candy shelf, Leaving his partner plans alone…

"OI YOU" sting called to the blonde girl, she's not looking..

"YOU BLONDIE" Sting called, and this time works

"What me?" The blonde haired girl…Yes.. Lucy

"Yeah who else it's blonde?"

"You"

"Scratch my words! What a Fairy doing here?"

"a fairy? Im a human"

"I mean that as you are a Fairy tail Member!"

"When did I even became Fairy Tail Member?"

"how should I know? Do you think im a stalker ?"

"Yeah"

"Tch…Scratch it…. Lemme ask it one more TIME! What's 'YOU' doing here?"

"Sitting… Duh…"

Now sting is getting on his Limits

"Other than 'that'"

"What's Your problem?"

"My problem is that you won't even answer my easy question!"

"What's your question?"

"What a fairy doing here?"

"Why don't I ask you? What's with this 'Fairy'?"

"It's mean because you're a Fairy tail member!"

"Im not a Fairy tail member, are you out of your mind?'

"you are a Fairy tail member regarding with that stamp on your hand!" Sting pointed at lucy hands that show Fairy Tail sign

"I don't know about this stamp… "

IS THIS GIRL OUT OF HER MIND? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT STAMP MEANS! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT SHE IS A FAIRY TAIL MEMBER! AND IM OFF TO MY LIMITS!

"Do you have an amnesia or what? You're acting like you don't know who iam!" Sting said while pointing his finger toward his face

"Yeah… I have an amnesia a week ago, you know me? Sorry that I don't even know your ugly face"

So I'am right? Im freaking cool! Ah im sounding like Jason ( The freak reporter )

"Ugly Face? This is a Handsome Face you know" Sting praising himself

"Pft… Handsome Face? Are you out of your mind?" Lucy laughed

"Now im still in my mind! And you don't know Natsu-san?"

"Natsu? Who's that?"

"the one who have Pink hair"

"Oh that Pinky-idiot? Yeah… He's kidnapping me earlier… so you know him?"

Pft…. Natsu-san partner call Him a Pink-Idiot….

"Yeah I know that pinky, He's an idiot right?" Sting Laughed hard and a surprise that Lucy is laughing as well

"Yep! He's a totally an idiot, who has pink as a natural hair?"

"NO ONE!" They both yelled in unison

Sting and Lucy hurried high-five friendly and still laughing as well but Natsu in the guild seems to sneezing many times

"he said that he's hair is salmon, do you believe it?" Sting asked

"NO" they both yelled in unison again, and they still laughing so hard

"Wait what was my plan here, again?" Sting said with wiping his tears on his eyes, thinking again the reason he approach the blonde " AH YEAH TO KIDNAP YOU"

Sting hurried lifted Lucy to his shoulder fast, Lucy Shocked in surprise and punching sting back but doesn't do any damage… Sting hurried run…

"What the hell dude?" Lucy snapped

"Don't worry… Nothing bad gonna happen"

"I feeling like iam throwing up"

"w-why?" Sting feeling disgusted but he knew that lucy joked

"Cuz' I throw my ice-cream to that disgusting mascot over there" Lucy said pointing at a snail mascot who got an ice-cream on the face, Sting looked back to see which mascot..

They both Laughed and hurry running Fast before the angry mascot going after them…

xXx

Review


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 I don't mind getting kidnapped

Sting bought Lucy to Rogue who is secretly enjoying his cotton candy, well it can't be helped that the cotton candy is so fluffy and sweet and oh you know!

"Rogue! I got her!" Sting called out to rogue, Rogue gasped because he didn't knew that his partner was serious

"You were serious?" Rogue asked

"well yeah!"

"Hey! I've just eat that cotton candy! It felt good right" Lucy said with smiling when Sting let go of her from his hands.

"Yep" Rogue answered

"it felt so sweet and soft when it touch your lips"

"And felt so Fluffy"  
Rogue offered his cotton candy to Lucy which Lucy gladly accept, The both has dreaming about the taste of the cotton candy leaving Sting..

"Um..Hello?" Sting asked and waved his hands toward rogue and Lucy who's daydreaming about Cotton candy world

"Don't even dare to interrupt" Rogue and Lucy glared to sting and sting squeaked in fear

And thus Sting leave them both for daydreaming…. Sting couldn't ditched them… If he did, he might lost and must hurt his pride to ask people near him! At least that was he thought

Sting there was stood up in the middle of them, he felt like he was third-wheel but the both of them not even dating! Someone help! But it might hurt his pride to receive help from some people, oh who care about pride right now!  
"Ah yeah! Sorry for daydreaming too long, why am I here again?" lucy asked ruining the fluffy atsmophere which make sting cry in happiness

THANK YOU FAIRY-SAN!  
"you guys were daydreaming too much! Leaving me alone!" Sting cried in happiness and Lucy chuckled

"You are too dramatic, why did you even kidnap her?" Rogue asked with cold tone.

OH GREAT ROGUE! YOU'VE JUST JEALOUS RIGHT?

"he kidnap me?" Lucy confused

"You didn't even know that?"

"I thought he lifted me to told me to throw the ice-cream to that stupid mascot over there" Lucy pointed to the snail mascot which she throw ice-cream with, Lucy and Sting Laughed hard together

" I know! Let's throw him another ice –cream" sting susgested

"Sure, Stink" Lucy and rogue agree, the both said it at unison. They were planning on it  
"IT'S STING NOT STINK!" Sting yelled and running to after them both that is running as well, Sting chased them while Rogue and Lucy still running and Laughing

But sting ended up get beaten by Rogue and Lucy punch/Kicks, But they still buy ice-cream and throw it to the snail-mascot to show how they hate the mascot so much, it's a surprise to see the kids joining as well and laughed

THANK YOU SNAIL-MASCOT!

YOU'VE MAKE US HAPPY

LALALALA  
That was The kids sang…. Lolz…. What a weird song…maybe it's should be tradition because other people is throwing their ice-cream too and it seems that the owner of the snail-mascot is… um…. Jura? On of the tenth saint! OMG! THEY GONNA BE KILLED

"Shoot! Let's run for it!" Sting shouted, He actually not really scared of Jura but he want to be dramati because he's on good mood.

" I still don't want to see my own funeral!" Lucy joked and Laughed

"But I still want cotton candy!" Rogue interrupt, His joking but he actually still want one.

Silence and stare at Rogue..

.

.

.

.

.

"Please grow up, Dude" Sting said Jokingly and Lucy smacked him, And they laughed until Jura has come to get them…. Sting, Lucy and Rogue hurried running with holding hands and laughed…

They run until a park and see they back, seems like Jura ditched them three. They panted and tired and then they decided to sit on the bench… it was hot that day…

"C-can *pant* I ask some- *pant*-thing again?" Sting said while panting, Sweat go throught his Body but it felt refreshed

"Wha-*pant*-t?" Rogue asked with panting too but he's not sweating too much… Like stupid sting ( Sting sneezed )

Sting took a deep breath and Finally has stopped the panting and he hold he's knees.

"Im planning to kidnap her and became evil so that I can fight Natsu-san, and it done… but why are we throwing ice-cream to the ugly snail-mascot with kids and then run away?"

"It because you're stupid" Rogue answer simple

"Yea, Because you were stupid" Lucy agreed and smiled mockingly which Sting glared at the both of them but it got ignored.

" Why are you guys so mean?" Sting asked

"Why are you so stupid?" Rogue and Lucy asked Back

"Um….Now what?" Sting asked

"why are you always asking?" Rogue and Lucy asked again

"im bored, damn it! After kidnapping, running, sweating and then sitting like a loser?"

"Let's go karaoke, in there anyone can't hear us so we can scream" Rogue susgested

"You want to scream?" Lucy asked

"Nah… I know that Sting and You wanna scream"

"Good choice, I wanna scream so badly now" Sting said while pulling his partner and his hostage….something wrongs….but they can't describe it how….

"Something wrong" sting said with a cold tone, Rogue nodded….. It felt so important but what? Can you tell us? Haha…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit! WE FORGET OUR EXCEED!" Sting yelled and hurried running but he still pulling the others, Rogue gasped and hurried running fast and of course pulling Lucy without him realize…..Lucy only confused?

"Wh-what? Exceed?" Lucy asked

"YEAH! OUR PARTNER! DAMN HOW COULD I FUCKING FORGET?" Sting shouted while Lucy became dizzy getting pulled by these duo dragon slayer ( kyaa.. Me too! XD )

"Don't shout or you make a noise to people!" Rogue smacked him but they still running away…

"Who care? I care about lector more than weaklings!"

"Im lost here!" Lucy yelled

"They are our cat partner. THE END" Rogue and Sting shouted while looking back and then look front still running

"like they can Fly and Talk? And their color is weird?" Lucy asked

"Yeah but their color is not really weird" Rogue answered while sting still running…. You could say this is a Marathon…

People guessing why the three of them shouting for no reason or maybe for a reason but still weird to them and yet it's Fairy Tail and Sabertooth Mage… People asking why but still shopping anyway!

But still you gotta thanks Natsu stupidy because of Natsu stupidy they became instant-Friends…. ( Me too! Want it T_T)

But what about Jellal and Michelle?

xXx

Omake - Gray's Nightmare Part 2

_Facebook_

**Mirajane Strauss** has added 1 photo with **Gray Fullbuster**

*Photo Gray with Cosplay Middle school uniform but the girls one with one long black wig

You so cute gray! If anybody want it, tell me! Im selling it! There's more of it!

12 minutes ago.

Mirajane strauss, Juvia Loxsar and 125604836453728, Gray Fans like it

Comments :

**Juvia Loxsar** : Juvia Bought 1 album please!

**Cana Alberona** : I'll take it 3 photo!

**Warren** : Give me a message if you guys want to buy it

**Warren** : Whoops! I got 34 message, awesome! Thanks **gray**

**Gray Fullbuster **: Damn you **Warren**

**Macao Conbolt **: Fufufu…. Im gonna buy 1 album too please * smirking

**Wakaba Mine **: Never knew **Gray** would be look cute in cosplay, I BUY IT 3 ALBUMS!

**Gray Fullbuster **: Disgusting Old man..

**Juvia Loxsar** : Juvia buys another 5 albums please!

**Gajeel Redfox** : Pft…..*laughing hard* **THAT'S GRAY?**

**Gray Fullbuster **: W-well Y-ye-yeah! Problem?

**Levy Mcgarden** : maybe it would works for Lu-Chan New novel, I buy 10 photos please!

**Gray Fullbuster** : She's Making new?

**Elfman Strauss** : Cosplaying is Manly!

**Natsu Dragneel** : is that even true?

**Erza Scarlet** : I buy 2 Albums please

**Lisanna Strauss** : Not gonna knew that Erza would bought it….

**Loke Leo** : Gray, you should be girl instead being guy…

**Gray Fullbuster** : if Iam a girl you've just gonna flirt me all the time

**Gray Fullbuster** : so you guys has been planning this all time?

**Everyone** : Yep

**Natsu Dragneel** : Who's **Everyone**?

**Mirajane strauss** : it's for everyone answer if it the same… to make it simple!

**Gray Fullbuster** : Fuck you guys!  
xXx

For all who doesn't get the omake part 2, Read part 1 and it's mean the request to do so that gray won't be called 'Gay' is _**wearing cosplay and wig**_

Sting, Rogue and Lucy became Friends because natsu stupidy hahaha XP

ss


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Don't worry I'll be here

"Ne, Lector~ where are we again?" Frosch asked again for a couple times to Lector, They are currently sitting on the bench waiting their partner..

"i-I d-don't know! Im s-sure sting will come get m-me!" Lector answered with a sad tone almost like he's crying but the Frosch decided to zip her mouth for a minute….

Their last memories was…

Sting suddenly said he's gonna kidnap one of the fairy tail member and then he ran away fast, Lector couldn't know which direction Sting's taking and decided to follow Rogue and Frosch.

But that's when Rogue decided to buy cotton candy without their exceed knowing…. Rogue suddenly gone in their eyes… they didn't know which Rogue and Sting direction…it was crowded and they were small….

They almost lost hope and lost…..since they tired from walking to many times they decided to sitting in a bench waiting they….

Now where were they?

xXx

"Shit..Damn it…curse! Where's Lector!" Sting shouted making a noise but he didn't care and still looking for lector…

"Ummm…." Lucy mumbles and standing in the middle of them who's eyeing in every place, thing even the sky too

"You guys are a dragon slayers right?" Lucy asked to both of them but she gain a glare

"Yeah so?" they both answered in unison

"Use your nose…"

"….."

"…"

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!" Sting and rogue suddenly running away again pulling Lucy along them and they are tracking using their awesome so-called-nose.

'haha… their stupid like someone…..wait someone who?' Lucy thought while trying to get to know who but it hurt her head so much…

'seems like it started like mamsu? Satsu? Summer? N-N…. N WHAT?' Lucy thought while thinking hard but….hurt her brain like hell.

That was when they saw two exceed sitting in the bench together…. The quickly hugged thei each other exceed's….

The keep apologizing while the exceed crying…what a reuniton…

"Um guys? I think I need to go home….." Lucy said broking the sad reuniton the dragon slayers stared at her

"ah yeah, sure… sorry for keeping you so long" Sting said

"Yeah and don't dare go to karaoke without asking me! Bye" Lucy said and waving her hands…. The dragon slayers waved their hands back

And now where is lucy? Lucy didn't know where Jellal and Michelle is… she can't just go ask people like 'do you know where my house and sister?'

It was cold and Lucy shivered a bit… Lucy hugged herself and started to look around… Looking her Famly… where are they when she needed them?

Lucy almost want to tear up but she's strong so she couldn't just cry or she'll be a burden for everyone else….

xXx

When Lucy got kidnapped

Michelle ad Jellal hurried walk to the bench lucy was sitting but….it was like the first time….SHE'S FREAKING GONE AGAIN!

"Now who the fuck steal her!" Jellal mumbles and sighed in defeat but Michelle was trembling and cry…. Aw great…

"wait! Let's found her first! Let's start looking her around here! Yay! There's a snail-mascot, ah but it's ugly…. Someone should throw ice-cream or something at him" Jellal said while feeling disgusted with the snail-mascot…

Right after Jellal said it there was an ice-cream flew to snail-mascot…..wow! Jellal words became magical! Michelle chuckled… and they agree to look around…

Like ask people….looking at the impossible place…. Still looking a clue…now where the hell is she? Michelle heart was in fear, scared to lost her nee-san again like the past… It was hurt… now she can finally be with her…

It was a long day… but they haven't found Lucy's yet… it's almost sunset now where the hell is she? Jellal heart full of determination but he kinda almost lost hope but… how could he let it like that?

Jellal walked slowly to the path who he didn't even know.. he walked tiredly almost wanted to fall until he found this blonde girl… brown eyes…silky hair… smell like ice-cream… and fairy tail stamp on her right hands…

Jellal eyes widenen and quickly ran to Lucy "LUCY" Jellal shouted and thankfull because no one was there, Lucy looked at jellal who's running going to get near her..

"J-jellal!" stuttered Lucy..

-suut-

What? Jellal's hugging her " Curse you for being lost!" Jellal said to Lucy's ear and his breath slowly touch lucy ears which make Lucy heart pounding hard

"Don't curse me!" lucy said jokingly and smiled, she hugged back Jellal

"Where have you been?" jellal asked

"Got kidnapped by someone nice"

"who?"

"Sting…and rogue.."

'_Sting and Rogue? From sabertooth? What are they planning?' _Jellal eyes widenen but Lucy didn't saw Jellal's eyes

'Did you get hurt?"

"No…I was having fun throwing ice-cream to the snail-mascot at the central earlier"

'_that was her? Damn should realized… seems like my words is not magical'_ Jellal thought … Jellal thinked for a while and let go lucy and then pulled lucy to somewhere…

Lucy's confused but still ended up following him until stopped at the park… "What are we doing here?" lucy asked and Jellal told lucy to sit at the bench and lucy sit

"You don't need to hold it more" Jellal said with crossing his arms making Lucy confused "I know that when you met that pink guy, your head is hurting…it felt like he was someone familiar, right?" Jellal said even thought jellal was wearing mask lucy knew that Jellal is smiling

"How did-"

"I've lost my memories too a long ago….." Jellal interrupt her.

Lucy silenced and hearing Jellal words

"when I was waked up… I was told to destroy Nirvana, think of it like something bad. And that's when I met someone that is dearest to me….it felt sad.. she was crying… seems like she remember me but I don't…It felt hurt like hell.."

"…And then I heard that I was killing my own best friend with my own hands"

Lucy eyes widenen and looked up to Jellal… Water came out from the mask, _Tears?_.. He's crying?

"when I have my own memories back… I remember anything I've done…."

"what happened?" Lucy asked.. that words felt familiar to her… as if she was there too…

"I was used…and goes deep down to darkness…making lies… tricked many peoples… but everyone else saved me…"

" I knew you head hurt like hell… you could scream if you want…no one could hear you!" so that was he's planning…

"_Don't worry I'll be here" _Jellal whispered

Who knew that words can be so heartwarming? Lucy lowered her heads and clenching her hands hard

"It hurt… when I step to that place I felt like home… warm.. it felt like I was when with my mother when im smile…" Lucy hugged herself tight

"it felt like I want to say to them 'Im home' with a big smile" Lucy continued… tears down from her brown eyes touching her cheeks

"when you talk with them it felt like you've known them for a years…yes it was fun but it hurt me… it hurt me so much that makes me want to remember my own memories!" Lucy start shouting looking at Jellal, she cried even more…

"they seems like an idiot..but you want to join their circles…."

"in inside I wan't to scream, laugh, cry, angry with them…and smiled..with them together" Lucy cried even more and Jellal hugged her… Lucy gripped his clothes tightly…

"Why am I suffering now? I don't want to suffer… it hurts! It hurts me like hell…"

Jellal hold her more tightly…. Lucy screamed more…Jellal hug was warm… it makes Lucy calmed down and felt relieved…. Lucy stopped crying and starting wiped her tears falling from her eyes…

"Feeling better?" Jellal asked calmly with a nice smile on his face

Lucy nodded…

"Then Michelle what are you gonna do?" Jellal smiled at the three… Michelle was hiding behind the tree, she gasped shockingly…

"M-michelle? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"She's been with us when you sit there…" Jellal spoked….

Michelle eyes were sad.. dark… and Michelle hugged her nee-san..

"Nee-san, are you okay?" Michelle hugged her tightly

"Yes"

"Nee-san, you're not going to forget me right?"

"Of course not!"

What's with her tone? Why her voice is so dark? Michelle hands were trembling hard… Michelle cried and look straight to Lucy

"Nee-san I will miss you and I will always be by your side forever" Michelle smile this time was warm and Nice it make Lucy heart healed… but her head was dizzy and she falled…

Jellal catched her… giving Lucy a piggy-back and started walking with Michelle together

"Are you sure doing this?"

"Yes"

Michelle cried even more and her face ended up wet.


	18. Chapter 17

Lolz….Seems Jellal wins! Poor you natsu..

Chapter 17

Jellal took step in calmly without any sounds, He put Lucy slowly on her own comfy bed. Lucy smells was all around her apartement it smells nice and there were nice atsmophere at Lucy's apartement.

Jellal took the blanket and put it on lucy body until her shoulder, Jellal slowly put Lucy's head to the pillow and Jellal secretly took lucy's novel and read it silently.

Jellal sit in the chair and reading Lucy's Novel… that room was dark but enough for Jellal to read… Jellal kinda chuckled and see Lucy and say it calmly 'did you really write this stuff?' Jellal took Lucy's album too, it fill many certain photo about her with her teammates and the guild.

Jellal smiled faded away looking at this Lucy laying her body to her comfy bed.. Jellal stood up and walk to near her.. Jellal took Lucy cold hand… Jellal bit his bottom mouth and his face was getting near Lucy, Jellal took a good look at Lucy faces….

"E-eeh… your Face looks weird" Jellal chuckled looking at lucy Faces…But it seems Jellal smile quickly faded from his face, Jellal pressed his lips onto Lucy's…Jellal touched the gentle lips with his. Jellal slowly stood up broking his kiss…

Jellal walked to the doors and opened the doors slowly Jellal smiled at the sleeping beauty he saw..

"Sweet Dreams"

xXx

"7 years ago, Michelle was working with this jude, and finding Lucy…. Well yeah as a Famly!"

"when we are at tenroujima?" Levy asked

"Yes….due to working since no one has ever find a clue about us surviving, Michelle and Jude of course was shocked but still Believe Lucy's Alive"

"They payed some guild to insvestigate some about tenroujima but they haven't found anything…"

"So that's why many guild comes to help us…" Laki said

"Tch.. all for money" Gajeel complained

"Nope they didn't go for money, it's because the guild own their life to Jude… well I heard that the guild was saved by Jude so it's considered as give-and-give"

Everyone Nodded

"but lucy seems doesn't remember Michelle so she didn't know that she has relative until her Father died"

"well of course it's a shock to Michelle knowing her beloved relative forget about her, and that was when she felt Hatred, Jealousy and sadness towards us"

"Is that so" Erza mumbles slowly while Natsu only shrugged

"Because of the feelings She have magic grown from her heart and she beginning hiding her magic from jude and perfected it by herself, without Jude knowing she was practicing all by night…"

"incrediblee~" Lisanna said with mouth forming 'o'

"practicing is manly" Elfman crossed his arms and Everyone sweatdropped

"She's perfected by herself heh?" Cana grinned drunkingly.

"and soo..When Lucy accepted the request and Michelle has gone to action to make her forget her own memories even the Lolz Mayor is helping her with his own Money…"

Everyone nodded carefully.

"I've should have not let her go to the request" mirajane started to cry and Everyone went to hysteric.

"Whoa whoa! D-don't worry Mira-san, it's not your fault it's Natsu-san Fault that he'd make Lucy gone by herself" Wendy calming Mirajane with blaming Natsu

"Me?" Natsu used his cute puppy-eyes

"Aye! All is natsu fault" Happy agreed while Charle only 'hmph'

"Michelle even bought guardian to protect Lucy from us, seems she really hate us. She'd think that we would steal her back from her…." Gray continued his words

Gray stopped talking and sighed " I've only told this " Gray ended up his sentence…. Erza is still thinking while elfman crying thinking that Michelle is Manly even thougth she's more like 'girly' than 'manly'

" The old woman said that if want to know the rest we should ask Michelle by person" Gray smiled, Natsu only determined to defeat Michelle so badly but he got smacked by Erza and Lisanna, Laxus only sleeping calmly and got taken photo by Freed. Gajeel agree with Natsu about Fighting Michelle but got Smacked hard by Levy.

"But there's something fishy" Levy spoke with her hands on her wrist, her eyebrow is raised to..

Gray smirked "Seems you noticed huh?"

"im investigating too you know"

"So what is something fishy you're talking about?" Erza asked, she crossed her arms and sharpened her ears straight to Levy and gray

Natsu took step forward and perked up his ears to them….Everyone did the same thing as Erza and Natsu did.

"Well…. Are you sure that story is true, gray?" levy asked

"yeah.. this old woman lived with Michelle too, she's the one who taken care of her" Gray answered with condfident, Juvia squealed with gray handsome face ( Me : *Squealing )

" Maybe this Michelle is adoptive?" Levy asked, she sharpened her voice and ears.

"Nope..She's not from orphan" juvia answered calmly

"But that's pretty scary" Levy shivered and trembled making the others confused

"There's Gajeel for you" Lisanna who doesn't get It but still teasing with a wink, Gajeel who is drinking water, spitting the water to Elfman. Elfman freaked out.

"umm…."levy didn't know what to say, lisanna and mirajane squealed hard making elfman freaked out more since Gajeel been spitting water to Elfman….Always…

"so what's with something Fishy about again?" Natsu asked making Everyone stared at Levy and Gray deadly "It's not fair that only you both know" mirajane said with a glare

"Yeah tell us!" Cana said with drunken mood, Her face is so flushed.

" Maybe we can help by this something fishy" Lisanna smiled cheerfully making everyone agreed. Gray and Levy sweatdropped and gulped.

"You guys do know that the mayor name is Lolz right?" Levy asked

Everyone nodded

.

.

.

.

.

Still waiting paitently

.

.

.

" this Lolz guy daughter died 7 years ago" Gray said with gulping

Everyone freaked out.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and sit in her bed, Her back is hurt like she was sleeping on the ground but she's on the bed.

Lucu rubbed her eyes and stood up carefully, looking around checking something and walked towards the Desk and there stood a white envelope. Lucy took it and walked to the door… She didn't even know why but her hands make her move on her own.. her legs going to somewhere..

Walking peacefully but when she woke up she can feel warm feelings around her, it was a good feeling for her…

Now she's at a place, wooden house and she didn't even know why she opened the door and say 'Im back'

Everyone looked at her with widen eyes and shocked face, why everyone face it's so scary?

"L-Luce!" Natsu laughed nervously

"What are you doing here?" Gray laughed nervously too and scratching his head, I tilted my head carefully

"Well this is my guild afterall, you mean I can't be here?" Lucy asked, Everyone put the confused face and whispering

"a-aren't you with your cousin?" Levy asked nervously

"What do you mean cousin? I don't have cousin?" Lucy asked with a confused face, Mirajane suddenly pushing Lucy to the chair and everyone stared at her

"Lucy, what do you remember last time?" Erza asked with a glare

"I was on mission and fighting with someone and then I don't remember anything anymore!" Lucy answered honestly with shooking her head.

"Well, you were unconscious after the mission and then Wendy healed you thus Natsu and gray bought you to your own apartement" Levy lied with a fake smile, Lucu bought the smile and thanked wendy, natsu and Gray.

xXx

Whispering

"Why did you lie?" Wendy whispered

"it seems that she lost her memories again, I can't push her to remember. Let's just lie first, kay?" Levy whispered

"I felt kinda bad about the lying, and she even thanked me for nothing!" Gray joined the whispering

"how could she had amnesia again?" natsu whispered

"it seems someone used magic to make her forget about last incident after the mission but she remember us" Master makarov joined

"who could be?" erza asked with whispering

"I think the michelle-girl" Mirajane whispered back

"But she loves lucy so much!" Lisanna whispered

"Having an amnesia is not manly!" Elfman whispered with determination

"Lucy is a girl!" Gray whispered in snapped voice

" At least Lucy know us" Natsu whispered

"Why are you guys whispering?" Lucy interrupt

"GYAAAAA!" Everyone shouted with shocking Face and almost have heart Attack, Lucy Surprised and Fell "ah ah ah! Nothing! We're just talking about elfman and everygreen wedding!" Levy blurted out with laughing nervously, Elfman and Evergreen glared while Lucy eyes sparkled..

"Really? When? Where? At what time? Invite me, invite me!" Lucy yelled happiness while Evergreen and Elfman sweatdropped

"we're still thinking about that" Gray laughed nervously like Levy

"Okay, Clothes" Lucy said looking away, Gray freaked out and starting finding his clothes "Ah yea right! I found this letter when I wake up, it's say 'To Fairy Tail, Lucy is not allowed to read'" Lucy said while giving the white envelope.

"why would this letter is on yoru apartement when it's not for you?" Charle hissed

"I don't know too"

Everyone tried to look, aw crap it's from 'Michelle'

"alright Luce, sit there and wait us reading this!" Natsu pushed Lucy to sit far away from them and Natsu ran back leaving Lucy behind alone

-opened-

_Dear Fairy Tail_

_I apologized by the cause on the Lolz Village few days ago_

"YOU BETTER BE!" Natsu interrupt and Erza smacked him

_I manipulated them and erased Lucy-nee-san scent, I hided Lucy-nee-san from all of you guys. Please accept my apologize_

"NO WONDER I CAN'T SMELL LUCY SCENT" Natsu interrupt again

_I used magic to erase memories that are kept in lucy-nee-san head, about Fairy Tail and cared her under my territory. Why not use greet or something else you guys ask? Because I hate you guys that I don't even want to see your guys face_

"Ouch…That hurts" gray said

_But… I know that nee-san wants to remember her own memories to be with you guys, she's always hurted when flashback is in her head but she'd always hide it and used fake smile…_

_I don't want to see nee-san suffer of course… all I want is to be with her and her lovely smile that can warm my heart, But I will always be with her side._

_I give her back her memories about your guys, Please take care of her or I will beat the crap of your guys and I will not let you live as long as Im still breathing._

"second on there, I thought she could really kill us" Levy said, Everyone nodded

_Please don't tell Nee-san about my presence or the amnesia accident_

_Please accept my apologize and take care of nee-san_

_Your enemy (maybe?)_

_Michelle_

"she even wrote enemy" Happy said

"At least she give lucy her memories back" Erza said with a smile

"well let's just fulfill her wish" Gray said

"Take care of her? Does she think that im bunny-girl daddy or something?" Gajeel hissed.

Suddenly there were an arrow shot to Gajeel head, Gajeel was shocked as well and kinda freaked out. He thought that he was called to to Heaven or Hell…

"W-wait! Let me t-took! DON'T MOVE" Levy snapped and smacked Gajeel, she took the arrow.

Levy reading it..

"this is the one of the cause if you don't take care of nee-san….Michelle" Levy reading it and the others freaked out and running to nowhere and screamed

"She's serious!" Lisanna shouted

"im scared seeing gajeel head!" Wendy yelled

" Lucy famly power is too damn powerfull!"Natsu shouted

"Gajeel is going to hell!" Gray screamed and stripping for no reason

"Im not going to damn Hell!" Gajeel suddenly stood up and punching Gray, Gray punched back and Natsu joined the fight and then Elfman interrupt while Erza smacked them all….

" Michelle-girl is watching us, We must be carefull!" Levy screamed

Everyone nodded and stared at Lucy…who's sitting peacefully " Luce, do you want to go mission?" Natsu spoke first ruining the silence atsmophere, Everyone glared at him with mouthed _'she's just back from amnesia and you're asking to going mission which is dangerous?!'_

"Nah…Not now, im kinda tired" Lucy answered with a weak smile " and when im asking the landlady about the payment, the landlady answered that someone payed for me for 3 years" Lucy continued her words making it dramatically

"_Must be michelle_" Everyone whispered

" you were unconscious for 1 week and that's why we're the one who payed for it, we don't want you woke up and got smacked by the landlady" Mirajane said making excuse, Everyone did felt guilt lying but no choice!

"e-eh I can't let you guys do that, let me pay back!" Lucy stuttered

"it's okay, we're doing it because your our Nakama!" Levy said waving her hands to Lucy, Lucy smiled

"Thank you!"

" Guys?" Juvia suddenly interrupted

"yes?" Mirajane answered

"Actually about the ticket, the old lady let juvia step again and juvia felt bad for having fun by herself. Please took this but I only have 10 tickets!" Juvia said while giving 10 golden ticket

The golden ticket was shining just like the sun and making the other couldn't even open their eyes, for the second on there, the thought that Juvia is from Heaven/Hell wanting to took Gajeel soul ( Gajeel : HEY)

"e-eh? That's too many we're find about you going vacation" Levy said with nervous look

"but if this ticket rejected then Juvia don't know to do it…" juvia started crying and Everyone gasped

"A-ara ara! Seems like fun! We gonna took it, thanks Juvia! YAY!" Lucy said while taking her's with a smile and the others did the same.

Who's coming : Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman!

xXx

Gimme review?


	20. Chapter 19

_Today I look at my phone ( Blackberry ) and to Updates, I saw my seniors profile picture and it shows Leo/Loki and then I just like 'We're the same fans, bro!' ( Lolz, im weird aren't i? )_

Chapter 19 Look to the eyes

"Tell me again, Why the fuck this hotel is so luxurious!" Gajeel shouted, Their currently location is at the hotel that owned by the old woman ( Werlie ) And don't forget the hotel is 5 star.

Gajeel always shouting to show how amazed of him to be stepping on the luxurious Hotel, Lucy homes was mansion so she's okay, Natsu once or twice step a mansion so Okay, Levy usually goes to Big library so okay, Gray, Juvia and Mirajane has once stepped in so kay, Lisanna and Elfman is Normal.

Levy and Lucy sighed " Are you really that poor?" Gray mocked with a smirk while gajeel glared

"No ice princess, im just amazed that you face can fit here" Gajeel smirked in return

They both fighting, Natsu joined, Elfman joined and Erza glared.

"You seems normal to this, Lucy…" Mirajane smiled sweetly, Lucy laughed nervously.

"I bet lucy already gone to more luxurious" Lisanna added, she didn't realized that she was daydreaming and drooling. Tch… Natsu twins ( Lisanna : HEY! )

"Luxurious is a Man!" Elfman yelled

" Nonsense" Lisanna interrupt

" But im still shocked that Juvia got to buy ticket to this hotel" Lucy said while staring at Juvia who's drooling all over Gray body " Don't forget your clothes, Gray!" Lucy shouted, Gray freaked out and Juvia squealed

"Juvia Bought it with Juvia last year month pocket, Juvia has been going to mission lately" Juvia spoke as she stopped the drooling but can't stop daydreaming about gray

"Now that you say, You've been going many mission" Mirajane said while thinking

"Welcome please let us carry you luggage" Some staff says and took the luggages and then theres an old woman "Tch…Idiot" She mumbles

"WE HAVEN'T SAY ANYTHING" Everyone shouted

"yea yea idiots go to your room and do what like I care!"

What a bad service, must note to never ever book this hotel or unless you want to get killed by harsh words

Everyone goes to their room each after being told which room, Erza go to dessert store, Mirajane watched romance movie and thinking about next couple to squealed….

Gajeel ate the washroom so the boys has to bath in the other room while the girls doing their own activity.

Lucy and Natsu decided to Buy souvenirs for Makarov, He says that is his dream to go to 5 star hotel with beautyfull women Damn Pervert…

"Ne, Natsu… Do you think we should just photo Gray with a girl middle-school uniform would be a good gift for Master?" Lucy tilted her head because it's almost a hour that they've been walking around…

"Yeah… I think we should do that" Natsu said in serious tone with dumb Face

"But… Gray wouldn't do that" Lucy lowered her head

"Why don't we buy blank shirt and then we ask a copy photo Gray cosplay from Mirajane and then we put the photo to the shirt!" Natsu raised his hands happily, Happy is there too.. ( Surprising, Cats allowed! )

Happy and Lucy silenced and stared at Natsu…

.

.

.

"never thought that Natsu can say something smart" Lucy and Happy laughed while Natsu yelled in frustration…

But they end up with Natsu idea anyway….

Gray sneezed in the bathroom at that time…

xXx

"Then..this is a good bye" jellal smiled….

Since Lucy has back to her guild.. Jellal job is only guarded her… Jellal has achieved Freedom… From Jail and Title 'Motherly-Jellal'

"Yes…Thank you for your hard work" Michelle said

"I know this is no longer my business but You sure about _her_?"

Michelle Eyes was closed as if she was thinking hard but she's just don't know a way to say…  
"I'll watch her from far away, no matter where she is I will always protect her and be in her side" michelle smiled she putted her hands to her chest showing that she always remember Lucy.

"ah… But.. If you ever met Nee-san again, never let her look to your eyes!" Michelle warned suddenly making Jellal gasped

"W-why?"  
"My power is weakened and im watching nee-san from far away too, and I given her back her memories which make damage to my magic…. If she look to our eyes, she will remember everything"

"is that so…. Well then…. Don't sent glare to Fairy tail, kay?"

"Sorry.. already did"

Jellal sighed and laughed… He walked out from the gate and waved his hands to Michelle who is closing the gate with the other maid…

-Grrrrooowl-

Ooppss… hungry " Ouch… Maybe eating will stop my Sexy Stomach" Jellal mumbled and ready to go to restaurant…

xXx

"Ne, Luce…." Natsu called

"yeah?" Lucy answered

"Im hungry…."

-GROOOOOUUUUWWLWLLLL-

"W-wow! What a big sound… *sigh* let's eat but let's find restaurant first" Lucy smiled as Natsu jumping happily

-GROOOOOUUUUWWLWLLLL-

"Can't you at least stop that sound?" Lucy said with annoyed face

"Sorry, can't"

"Natsu stomach is more normal that Lucy" Happy suddenly interrupt

"HEY!" Lucy shouted

"Remember the growl in the tenrou island?" Happy asked while holding his mouth

"yeah I remember! Lucy must be pretty hungry…" Natsu grinned stupidly

"THAT WAS ACNOLOGIA ROAR!" Lucy complained…

xXx

Alright that was short

Wanna know the reason?

Reason : Many homework

Wanna know something?

Whenever I see ichiya, I remember this :

Ichiya vandalay kotobuki : Tsumugi kotobuki ( K- ON )  
RIIIIIIGGGHHHTTTTT? Tell me if I was wrong!

REVIEW


	21. Chapter 20

_When I put my lunch on my desk and leaving it going to washroom, I saw in the girls bathroom there were 1 boy from my classmate pushing 2 boys and 2 girls from my classmate to the girls toilet… yet.. their pants almost went down.. I just went like "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked, it turned they were fighting and mocking.. I joined the fight_

Chapter 20 Craaaap!

"Let's juust go with thaaat…!" Natsu said with panting pointing his fingers towards the wooden wall Restaurants and Lucy kept shook her head.

From the start natsu randomly pick restaurant that he think would be good (Thought he didn't care anything except Food ) Lucy always shook her head thinking that a normal one would be good She means NORMAl not a wooden, Clown, Otakus, Ninja, Police, Natsu haters Café. Wait! There's Natsu haters Café!

"aw come on! At least pick something before I died in the middle of the streets!" Natsu complained making it dramatically

"How'bout that one?" Lucy pointed a NORMAL Café and Natsu suddenly bursted out running towards the café that Lucy's pointed with holding Lucy hands, Lucy screamed.

As soon as they get in and find a seats, Lucy giving a imam-kill-you-later Look.

The waiter came with a note and pencil…" Orders?" She get back to straight and Lucy nodded

"How'bout all?" Natsu asked and Lucy smacked him

"We don't have enough money" lucy said as she starting to explore the menu's….Natsu was drooling but Happy managed to covered it with tissues

"Fish!" Happy shouted and the waiter didn't seems to shock but writing 'Fish' on her note

"A cake would be good! I pick Blueberry-Flavored-cake!" Lucy said as the waiter nodded

"Whoa! They have fire cake! I pick that" Natsu shouted and Waiter nodded again

"Strawberry-milkshake would be good!" Lucy said again " Whoa! They have fire milkshake! I pick that!" natsu said again and Lucy glared at him

"Why do you say 'whoa' at first line everytime and you ordered the same food as I do? Except the flavor of course?" Lucy asked as the waiter started to walk away

"Whoa! Im free to choose!" Natsu said it playfully

"Stop the whoa" Lucy hissed

Yet… There's another waiter clumsily tripped anime-style and the sauce that the waiter holding, The sauce covered Lucy hands…

The waiter cried and kept apologizing, And lucy has to stop the crying by giving him a candy ( is he a child or something? )  
"Where's the washroom?" Lucy asked kindly to the waiter

"Over there" The waiter answered with pointing the toilet sign and Lucy nodded..She turned to Natsu "C-can you g-go with me?" Lucy asked

"Why?" Natsu asked back

"Cuz' I didn't remember where the waiter pointed"

Natsu nodded and stood up while Happy was guarding their desk

xXx

"Im glad that I have money on my wallet, I thought I saw a fly on my wallet that freaked me out" Jellal said sighing and looking at a random café

wooden, Clown, Otakus, Ninja, Police, Natsu haters Café…wait Natsu café? I bet that would be good…. Now aw crap..! There's Gray, Gajeel and loke over there… why's loke over there?

And jellal kept exploring finding the perfect café and yeeep! He has found a NORMAL CAFÉ, he ran to the café not wanting to wait anymore.. He bursted in and founded empty chair and sat on it.

He panted heavily and sweat dropped from his hair.. The waiter come to him with a straight-face " Orders?" She asked

Jellal goes explore the Menu and picked something and of course Drinks too…the waiter nodded and leaving Jellal alone with a sweat. Then… a random Waiter fell clumsily with anime-style and the drink she was holding fell to Jellal head…

Turns out the drink was strawberry milkshake…

Strawberry and Sweat…

Hope Jellal didn't taste it..

The waiter kept apologizing and crying until Jellal give her a candy to stop crying ( Same incident with Lucy! ) Jellal asked where the washroom and bursyed out to the location that the waiter pointed..

xXx

"you smelled like a sauce, Luce.." Natsu told her

"That because I have sauce on my hands" Lucy interrupt

"Are we going home after this?" Natsu asked her

"Yeah…But we should buy blank shirt first..remember?"

"What an hasslee~" Natsu cried while Lucy laughed happily…

"Shit…."

"W-what?"

Natsu took out his Lacrima Phone ( Random things! ) and bursted to his FB "I heard warren that Gray hacked me…"

"…You know…It's kinda disgusting when you know this girl is a guy…"

"yep pretty disgusting at least don't wear something embarrassing like that Natsu!"  
"I won't, im already handsome so why need to be cute?"

"Cuz' Your Face is cute"

Lucy preferring to Natsu sleeping face and puppy eyes. Natsu took it as compliment avoiding the insult…

Yet… There were a Blue haired guy with a hooded Jacket.. his Hair was smelled strawberry and his hair is totally looks sticky a little…

"J-Jellal?" Natsu called while Jellal flinched _'Shit… I didn't know that Natsu would prefer Normal café then weirds one!'_ Jellal thought

"Weren't you supposed to be at Jail?" Natsu shouted making the other customer turned, Jellal covered Natsu mouth

"I don't really have time to explain so shut it, Natsu!" Jellal said and He gasped as he saw Lucy next to Natsu. he ran away.. Natsu was getting catch him but Lucy fainted suddenly

"L-Luce?" Natsu called out.. after 1 minute Natsu lifted her with bridal-style and went to Their desk. Happy eyes widenen

"N-natshu? What happened?" Happy asked as he saw Natsu holding a fainting Lucy

"I think we should get the others first"

Happy nodded and they went to others

xXx

"What happened to Lucy?!" Gray asked

"What did you do to Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Im gonna kill you, Natsu!" Erza snapped out..

But they calmed down with Mirajane and lisanna.. Natsu putted Lucy to her hotel bed and he went to others

"Explain….?" Gajeel broke the atsmophere

"We were going to eat and then there's a waiter accidently poured a sauce to Lucy" Natsu spoke

"The sauce smell delicious" Gajeel went drooling

"And there we were going to the washroom until we found Jellal"

"J-Jellal? But he was in Jail!" Erza snapped

"I know. His scent is same althought it was covered a little with strawberry…"

"This is Natsu nose…" Gray spoke nonsense

"He gasped when he saw Lucy and ran away… and then Lucy fainted for no reason!"

"why would Jellal ran away after seeing Lucy?" Levy asked and Natsu shook his head

Silence…

They were thinking but gajeel can't stand the atsmophere….

"Do you guys really want to know?" suddenly an old-woman came in.. it was werlie… her face still cold but her voice was soft

Gajeel secretly jumping in happiness

"of course we want to know!" Lisanna said

"You can know all of that if you go to Michelle Estate"

"How would you know? Can we even trust you a bit?" Erza asked with a cold tone

"believe it or not, I don't care. I took care of her from small"

They decided to believe her not wanting the old woman change her voice.. They went there and of course with Lucy..

Until they reached the giant gate their face went to blank…

"I think im gonna believe that this michelle-girl is connected to bunny-girl" Gajeel said while everyone nodded

Erza pushed the button bell first that everyone… there were voice from the speaker right from the bell

"_Name?_" The speaker speaked

"Lucy friends"

"_Come in"_

They thought that the voice were gonna asking many times but guess not, The came in guarded by a man and a maid.. and they reached to a big white door… Erza doesn't waste time and bursted in.. the others followed…

In the center of the room… there shows a brown haired girl with a frilly pink dress… a smile was shown in her face

"You guys want me to explain right?" She started a topic

Everyone nodded

"Why not put Nee-san here first" The girl shows a chair and Natsu who give lucy a piggy-back went to put Lucy to the chair..

The girl touched Lucy fore-head and Lucy opened her eyes…

"E-eh?" Lucy confused

"when nee-san came to the forest.. I tricked her and pushed her from cliff, but I can't watch her falling like that and that's why I catch nee-san and put memory-eraser magic to her…" Michelle spoke fast ignoring Lucy eyes in confused

"I bought Jellal from Jail to be a guardian for nee-san, of course with lot of money.. and I make nee-san live with me.. I felt jealousy and hatred for you guys because you guys can make her smile.. some day I wanted to make her smile with my own efforts"

"But I do know how hurtfull is her head… I always listening to your hurted voice when we were sleeping.." Lucy flinched

"at first.. I manipulated the citizen to act cold for you guys.. but then, it end up with nee-san hurting her head.. I ended up bringing her memories back…But then my magic is weakened… and couldn't live anymore"

Michelle smiled nicely to Lucy and kneel in front of her… Michelle hands touched Lucy face slowly. Michelle stared at it longly but still smile

"I will always by nee-san side and protect your back… I love you.. nee-san"

Michelle body were glowing shiny and her body was getting smalled more.. Lucy couldn't move neither the others…

It turned that Michelle was a doll…

Lucy couldn't move her eyes from the doll in front of laying down… Lucy couldn't had it but fainted..


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Where am i?

Everything is so dark blue…

I cried with hurtfull tears..

There sniffing and lowering my head

"_Why are you crying_?" someone voice was heared

"because everyone is going to go away….Mama,papa and my precious little sister, too…." I answered

"_Your remembered_" She patted my head softly

"Yeah….Im sorry, I"

"_Don't apologize Im just happy that you remembered…"_

"Michelle"

I smiled her with my red eyes… she smiled back…

"_Lucy…" Lucy gasped and turned… it was her father smiling.. they were in garden full of roses while she was realized that it was a flashback.. showing.._

"_Do you like it, Lucy?" her mother asked with a big smile to her own daughter.. beside his husband.._

_Lucy was a child back then… her smile was big and cheerfull.. she raised a doll to her parents.._

"_Yeah.. it's the best birthday present ever!" Lucy answered cheerfully "Im gonna make this girl my little sister!" She continued her words_

"_Good! Be friends with her" Her mother, Layla said nicely_

"_What should I call her? I know! Maybe Gonzales?" lucy asked with tilting her head_

"_Oh, I think you should use cuter name.." Layla sweatdropped seeing her daughter…_

The flashback was vanished in front of Lucy, lucy turned to michelle.  
_"I had so much fun back then…"_ Michelle spoke _"in that big mansion..like a castle.."_ Michelle continued

"_Nee-san, you made all kinds for me out of the paper and roses…we went everywhere together, and we smiled wherever we went..But…"_

There was flashback were showing too… a flashback showing her mother funeral days… Everyone wore black clothes and left the father and child alone.. crying in front of the mother grave.. full of roses..

"I…. I was always in front of my mama graves, crying..i took it out on everyone and everything. I think I made everyone really worry about me.." Lucy said lowering her head when she saw herself crying

"_all I could do is watch…it was hard for not doing anything.."_ Michelle mumbles

"wherenever I looked at you, I was reminded of Mama..and that became painfull…"

"_That's right, you stopped talking to me altogether…"_

"Eventually.. I,.."

The flashback vanished into another one showing a doll sitting in a chair with a rain poured from the sky.. Alone.."I see.. I left you behind."

"But you waited all the time for me to come back, didn't you?"

The flashback shows her Father, Jude… took michelle to the storage and put her in there.. Jude was standing in front of the doll.. closing a famly picture with a long white cloth..

_There.. Jude eyes showing hurt and sadness._

"_Im sorry, she didn't mean to abandon you…it's just that she's so sad now after losing her mother, she can't bear to see you or anything, really…I don't know how to talk to my daughter these days." Jude muttered and sighed_

Lucy saw it and couldn't move an inch.

"_someday… when she gets over her mother's death.. Will you become her little sister again?" Jude asked with a sad smile_

Lucy started to tear up… her tears were down from her brown eyes and touched her cheeks..she started sniffing.

The flashback vanished and turn into another that shows Heartfillia mansion.

"_I waited for years after that. The once lively mansion was now deathly quiet. Suddenly, everyone was gone_" Michelle muttered

The flashback shows Michelle in the storage with many dusk and things…

"_Because of my love to you.. I was given life, I started to live as Michelle lobster… and found out your lives, turns out that you were really happy. I cried and ran to lolz village, lost in the forest and founded by the wolf…"_

"_the wolf said I was bounded in darkness and having a feeling that called jealousy or Hatred, The wolf said that she was going to die and decided to give her powers to me.. I accepted it and found that the daughter of Lolz Mayor was dead. The mayor said that can I be a replacement, I said it with one condition : Help me, he gladly accept it"_

The flashback shows Michelle working with Jude happily

"_I ran to Uncle-Jude and helped with his works.. with a dream to go back, to go back those days that's what I felt…I heard a lot had happened between you and uncle…But.."_

Flashback shows Jude was writing a letter and gift to Lucy

"_Families are a mystery..No matter what happens, their feelings always keep them connected."_

It changed to Jude was laying to a hospital bed with a pale face… Michelle was beside him holding his hands.. not wanting him to go yet..

"_Im sure she's alive somewhere….i know she'll come back, so I want you to find her..alright?" Jude asked kindly_

_Michelle kneeled down_

"_Magic are a mystery and marvelous things aren't they? Next time for sure I want you to become her little sister again…." Jude muttered slowly and closed his eyes_

_Michelle went panicked and cried… covering her head with putting her head to the hospital bed beside Jude… crying loud.._

Lucy couldn't help it but more tears fallen from her eyes, Lucy clenched her hands and teeth. Lucy started to knelt down and cried more

"Im sorry, Michelle. It must've been so hard on you…"

"_you don't have to cry nee-san…It's okay"_

xXx

I always love this word from Fairy Tail

"_Families are a mystery..No matter what happens, their feelings always keep them connected."_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Lucy! Lucy!" Someone called

Lucy woke up opening her eyes slowly….she sat carefully and saw everyone crying..

"we were sooo worried!" Everyone hugged her while Lucy laughed nervously

"at first..we didn't get from Michelle short explanation but we shocked when she turned into a doll while you fainted!" Levy exclaimed

"and then we bought you guys to the hotel while this old woman told us everything…" Mirajane added

"we finally know everything!" Lisanna yelled

"But stil….Doesn't that means Jellal still around here?" Erza asked while everyone stared at her

"good point, let's catch him!" Natsu run to the door but got smacked by gray

"Don't worry I got him over hereee!" werlie exclaimed with pulling Jellal to come in the room…. He was in bruises… scary..

"Oh damn I forgot to buy shirt….. luce im gonna buy it now! Later!" Natsu waved his hands and bringed Happy with him…

"im gonna visit the libraly… Bye Lu-chan!" Levy waved while Gajeel secretly following her..

The strauss famly stomach growled… they embarrassed and decided to go to a restaurant… Erza followed them…

"im gonna go to flame-brain in case if he trying to destroy something…" Gray waved while Juvia stalked him..

Werlie gone because her grand-child called her

Silence was golden…

But sometime it brings akward moments…

"Do you know remember everything now?" jellal broke down..

"Yeah" Lucy answered

"what are you going to do now?"

"Finding a way to give Michelle a human form.."

"ah…I know who can give her a human form…"

"W-who?"

"you know….porlusyica"

"Ouch…the human haters"

"Thought she's a human…"

"Hey….what are _you _going to do now?"

"Walking?"

"other than that dummy"

"Talking"  
"Be serious now"

"I don't know….maybe pranking people?"

"you'll get back in Jail"  
"scratch my words earlier"

"sure"

"Probally finding a place"

"Then live with us"

Jellal turned

"No"

"Why?"

"Cuz' I already caused to much troubles"  
"no you're not"  
"Yes I am"

"No…You're not a burden"

"Don't worry… I'll find a place maybe? Why are you asking me this?"

"Cuz' I fell in love with you and want you to join Fairy Tail?"  
they stopped…

"Well hey! I will missed the flavor of the food that are cooked from motherly-Jellal and I could use you to make dinner for the guild"  
at that time, Jellal hands was itching to smack her so much.

"And I don't want you to leave..And im sure everyone will love that!"

"It's your fault that you've made me fell in love and because of that your punishment is Live with uS!"

Lucy voice were likely..Childish.. it made Jellal bursted out from laughing.. While lucy turned into crimson…

"Do I get cake?"

"Of course! What a stupid question, you can even eat erza's"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not really but seeing you get beaten up is good"

"What a devil"

"Are you gonna took it or not cuz' I'll kill you if don't say Yes or No!"

"…"

"…"

"Suuuuuuuuureeeeeee" Jellal tone was mocking, they both ended up fighting together while the others came back…the booys joined the fight…

The girls ignored them….

Turns out that Everyone fighting Jellal to make him join Fairy tail..

xXx

Next week

"Gyaaaaaa! What a beautyfull picture on it!" Makarov said playfully with dancing his buts. Since he was given a souvenirs from Natsu…With Gray picture cosplaying, he was extremely happy judging his perveted minds.

"You should throw that away!" Gray snapped

"Why don't we sell it more and we got many money for the guild!" Levy susgested while Makarov perked up with the words 'Money'

"Start copying! Mirajane and erza!" Makarov commanded while the 2 girls nodded and do their jobs. Gray was crying while Juvia is taking out all of her Money.

"Cosplaying is truly Manly!" Elfman exclaimed

"If that true then wear this" Evergreen called and gived him a pair clothes…Elfman run and changed his clothes…

.

.

Turns out the clothes were Maid…and it's weird for elfman wearing it, Everyone bursted out laughing and the girls is trying to make all the boys wear Girls clothes.

"COOL! COOL!" Jason pop out from nowhere and holding his camera…taking picture the boys…

"Good timing! Hurry photo them, Jason!" Lucy and Juvia exclaimed

"With pleasurely COOL! COOL!" Jason took many photos on it..The boys cried out..

Jellal used Pink frilly apron which lucy laughed it and Natsu wore Chinese clothes while the boys vomited by looking it. Laxus ran away without anyone noticing him, good for him I guess?

.

.

The next day.. Sorcerer Weekly was successfully selled… until the shelf gone empty, Everyone in Magnolia already saw the boys and laughed some of it vomited actually. The boys decided not to get out from the guild

"Why are we using this clothes again?" jellal asked..

"cuz' you guys looks perfect!" the girls exclaimed

"Liars" The boys muttered

"Let's put this photo on fairy Tail history!" Lucy susgested while the boys glared at her but Lucy ignored it

"You right!" Levy and mirajane agreed in unison and started doing their work while Reedus drawing them

"oh Luce, what are you going to do with Michelle doll?" Natsu asked

"Im gonna ask Porlusyica for a pills to give her a human form… I'll find a way no matter what!" Lucy answered

"it still amazing for a dead things to have powers…Because of love, of course…" Erza said with a smile

"and she's scary" gray added….

"You guys should worry my life more…" Gajeel said..

Cuz' when Gajeel pull a trick on lucy, he got a dog biting him, an arrow shooting him, rocks fall from the sky and many weirds thing..

"It's your fault for pranking Lu-chan" Levy muttered

"Im gonna sing!" Gajeel exclaimed

"NO!" Everyone snapped out and smacked him, well..seems like his words about his life is right.

_But then Mama…Papa.._

_Thank you for giving a beautyfull little sister…_

**Tell me it's suck..or maybe good? Cuz' im not good at writing story…Maybe a little.. Review!**


End file.
